The Games They Play
by Haleylovesyou39
Summary: Starfire and Robin play several seemingly harmless games... but what happens when those games get personal? R&R please! Collection of several one-shots.
1. Would You Rather

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Never have, never will.

**A/N: soooo, after I wrote and published Would You Rather, I started working on another story called "Spin The Bottle." I published that one as well... but... well, I decided: What if I did stories about Starfire playing all the Earthly games that normal teenagers play: Twister, 7 Minutes in Heaven, Baby I Love You, 20 Questions, Truth or Dare. And so, I decided to just make it a sort of mini-series/collection of random oneshots... Keep in mind, the stories are in NO way connected. They don't follow one another, and you don't have to read one to comprehend the other. Now, as always, enjoy the story!**

"Fight a one-on-one battle with Slade, or a one-on-one battle with Mad Mod?" Starfire asked, hanging her head off of the end of the couch. She rested her hands on her stomach, and stared into Robin's face, trying not to giggle at how amusing it was to watch the Boy Wonder upside down. He was sitting cross legged on the floor at the edge of the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers as he pondered her question.

Of course, both options had their pros and cons. Robin had already fought one-on-one with Slade several times, but he'd never been victorious. Mad Mod, on the other hand, posed a lesser threat, but Robin really didn't want to be turned into an old man again, forced to watch his teammates struggle to rescue him.

"Slade." Robin finally decided, as a rumble of thunder shook Titan's Tower. Starfire jumped visibly, watching as lightening split the sky in half outside of the Tower. It was pouring outside - had been for the past 3 days.

"Why did you pick Slade?" Starfire asked curiously, even though she was sure she already knew the answer.

"I figure if I fight him one-on-one enough, I'll eventually win." Robin responded, clenching his hands into fists in his lap. Starfire flipped onto her stomach and cocked her head at the Boy Wonder. She wondered if he knew how well she could gauge his emotions and guess his answers. When they had first started playing the game, "Would You Rather," Starfire had been delighted. She loved when Robin taught her Earthly things, especially when it gave the two Titans alone time. Now, however, a sense of boredom was beginning to flood through her, and she couldn't help but notice that all their questions led back to hero business.

_Would you rather be held hostage or put on trial for murder_

_Would you rather win one battle against Slade or have him mysteriously disappear_

_Would you rather be Slade's apprentice or leave the Titans altogether._

_Would you rather face off against Cyborg or Beast Boy?_

And so it went, completely predictable questions for a boy who Starfire found equally predictable. Even now, she could tell what he was thinking from the way he sat: shoulders straight, back up, mouth open slightly, hands placed on his knees. He was thinking, but not in a stressed, we-have-to-save-the-world sort of way. Robin was relaxed, completely carefree as he stared at the Tamaranean girl before him.

Starfire prepared herself for his next question, folding her hands beneath her chin. "Hmmm, I've got it. Would you rather kiss Aqua Lad... or me?" Robin asked seriously, and Starfire was taken aback by the sudden intimacy of his question. How had they gone from which villain they'd rather fight, to which Titan they'd rather express physical attraction for. Starfire felt a blush rise up her neck and onto her cheeks, turning her skin from tan to crimson in a matter of seconds. Robin's smile transformed into a knowing smirk, and Starfire bowed her head, allowing her red hair to create a curtain around her burning face.

"I believe that question is invalid, Robin. I have already kissed you." Starfire responded, trying to ignore the way her voice shook with embarrassment. Of course the answer was obvious... but she could never reveal her feelings to Robin. Not when she would have to deal with the pain of seeing him every day if he rejected her.

"That doesn't count, Star. You were kissing me to learn English. Not just to be kissing me. In fact, as I recall, you hated me when you first came to this planet. Therefore, that kiss, doesn't count." Robin said confidently, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and tilting his head to the side. He watched as Starfire squirmed uncomfortably, trying to get out of having to answer his pressing question.

Finally, she sighed in defeat, "you." She whispered, almost inaudibly. She prayed to Xhal that he wouldn't hear her, but when he nodded towards her, she covered her face with her hands, not believing that she had just said that.

Why hadn't she just picked Aqua Lad? That was a believable lie. And it would've kept her from feeling so... bare in front of the Boy Wonder.

"Your turn." Robin prompted, reminding Starfire that there was still a game to play. She removed her hands from her face and tapped her chin with her index finger, a tactic she had learned from watching TV with Beast Boy. She smiled deviously as an idea occurred to her, and Robin saw a wicked gleam in her eyes.

_Great._

"Would you rather engage in lip contact with me or go on another date with Kitten?" Starfire asked, and it was Robin who squirmed uncomfortably this time. She noticed this, and let a quiet giggle escape from her lips. Robin didn't like the tables being turned on him, and he felt his mind flash warning signs at him rapidly. She was targeting his most vulnerable thoughts: the thoughts he had about her.

Of course, Robin knew he shouldn't have been so stupid as to open up the can of worms in the first place; there was something about the way that she had been looking at him, something that made him curious about her feelings. Now, his heart beat sporadically in his chest, and he felt a thin film of nervous sweat on the palms of his hands. He wiped them off on his pants quickly, hoping Starfire hadn't noticed the action.

"Have you the case of the nerves, Robin?" She asked, smirking at him, imitating the expression he had flashed at her earlier. But damn if she didn't look amazing.

"That's an easy one, Starfire. Kitten's evil. Of course I'd pick you."

"But what if Kitten was not evil?"

"Uh-uh. You already asked your question, Star."

"I do not remember there being a rule on a limit of questions one may ask when it is their turn."

Robin groaned, "I'd still pick kissing you over going on a date with Kitten. Even if she was the nicest, most sincere person on Earth." Robin replied, and despite her victory, Starfire felt her face flush again. Of course, it certainly did not compare to the cherry-red tint that Robin's face had become.

"This isn't good." Robin said suddenly, shaking his head and standing up. Starfire stood up with him, bewildered by the sudden change in his mood.

"What isn't good, Robin?"

"This. _Us._ We're heroes, Starfire. We don't sit around playing teenage games or talking about feelings. We can't even afford to have feelings."

"But, Robin-"

"No. You should've never answered my question." Robin said coldly, pointing an accusing finger in her face.

"Then maybe you should have never asked me." She responded, her words cutting through him like a knife. He felt his blood boil beneath his skin.

"And you should have never suggested playing this stupid game. Did you really think anything would come out of it? That I would open up to you, or that you would open up to me? We're heroes, Starfire. Beyond that, we're teammates. And that's all we'll ever be."

"What if you are wrong Robin? What if we- what if the two of us are more than just teammates?"

"We'll never find out, Starfire. Heroes weren't meant to fall for heroes."

"Then perhaps I am not truly a hero. Or maybe fate had a different plan for us." Starfire whispered, and for a moment, all of Robin's anger dissipated, fading to a dull ache within his chest as he wiped away a stray tear that trailed from one of Starfire's emerald eyes.

"There's too much at stake, Star. And regardless of how you feel... or even how I feel, it will never happen." Robin said, and Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder. He brushed the hand off, walking around her stiffly, heading towards his room.

"Robin," She said, grabbing his wrist, "would you rather kiss me now... or never speak to me again?"

Robin turned towards her and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him in one swift motion. Wordlessly, he pressed his lips to hers, a shock running all the way down his spine as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He pulled back slowly, staring down into her eyes, before turning away again and heading for the door. He stopped before entering the hallway that led to his room, and turned to face her.

"I'd _rather_ pretend that this never happened." And with that, he was gone. Ignoring the pain inside as he left every vulnerable piece of himself behind.


	2. Spin The Bottle

Disclaimer: as always, I do not own Teen Titans.

Starfire glanced around the circle of Titans nervously as she held the cool glass bottle in her hands. She ran her fingers over the indentions at the bottom, and pressed the top against her bottom lip lightly. She was fully aware of the seven pairs of eyes that rested on her, and she met each of them briefly. Cyborg.

Beastboy. Aqua Lad. Raven. Bee. Terra. Robin. Each of them sat cross legged in the circle, and she watched as Beast Boy fidgeting impatiently.

She sighed, placing the bottle down on the ground, "I do not understand how a glass bottle can determine the fate of two people."

"It's just a game, Star. Now spin the bottle so it can pick someone for you to kiss." Beast Boy replied, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. She ignored the green boy, picking up the bottle again.

"I wish to pass." She said, and the rest of the Titans groaned as she handed the bottle to Beast Boy.

"Star, you can't-"

"It's her first time playing, Cyborg," Robin interrupted, "give her a break."

Starfire watched as Beast Boy rubbed the bottle between his hands and set it down on the floor, spinning it quickly. It went round and round the circle, its end flashing around at everyone as they leaned back. As Starfire watched the bottle slow, she predicted who it would choose, and smiled as the bottle proved her right. Bee. The miffed look on Cyborg's face made the moment even more priceless as Beast Boy crossed the circle, flicking his eyes to Terra momentarily, before turning his attention back to the pretty girl with mocha skin who sat before him. He ran his hand through his disheveled hair nervously, before pressing his lips against Bee's. The contact was brief and chaste, and the two Titans blushed furiously as they pulled away from each other.

Beast Boy fell back into the circle, casting his gaze towards the floor awkwardly as Cyborg grabbed the bottle. Starfire wondered for a fleeting moment why they were even playing this childish game. On her home planet, lip contact was purely for knowledge, not for amusement. Yet here she sat, watching as her fellow Titans shared more than just knowledge through their lips. She licked her own lips, biting the bottom one lightly as she pondered the meaning of the game. It had been Bee and Terra's idea, their eyes lighting up in joy as they brought up the game. Of course Robin had said no to the visiting Titans at first. But after several pleas and begs, he agreed to the game, on the condition that nothing physical besides kissing occured.

Cyborg spun the bottle delightedly, and Starfire's head spun with the bottle, her mind reeling. She felt a pair of eyes staring at the side of her face, and turned to meet Robin's gaze, flashing a smile in his direction. His knee brushed hers, and she felt her face blush at the contact. Her skin tingled, and her senses went into hyperdrive.

"You've got to be kidding me." Starfire heard Raven grumble, and she looked at the bottle, it's head pointing straight at Raven, "I didn't even want to play."

"Awwwww, c'mon, Rae. Pucker up." Beast Boy mocked as Cyborg scratched the back of his neck. He leaned toward his fellow Titan, who leaned away in response, disgusted by the thought of kissing someone she didn't feel any affection towards.

Their lips connected, and it was the same for this couple as it had been for Beast Boy and Bee. The kiss was short. Nothing to brag about, but certainly not a simple kiss on the cheek. She watched as Cyborg pulled away, passing the bottle to Aqua Lad.

And so it went, around the circle. Aqua Lad kissed Terra. Bee kissed Cyborg. Raven kissed Beast Boy. Terra kissed Aqua Lad (again.) Starfire began to zone out as her friends joked and mocked with each other, trying to break the awkward tension in the room every time two of them had to kiss. And then the bottle was passed to Robin.

As soon as the bottle landed in the Boy Wonder's hand, Starfire noticed their proximity. Their knees were still touching one another, and she could easily reach out and touch him, of course, if she was brave enough to do such a thing. And well, Starfire had found that she'd rather battle a thousand Slades than reveal her feelings to Robin.

Starfire felt a sinking feeling as she watched Robin turn the bottle over in his hands. There was no way the bottle would land on her. The chances were so slim, almost unrealistic, and as Robin set the bottle on the ground, Starfire closed her eyes, knowing she wouldn't be able to watch Robin's lips touch someone else's.

She heard the bottle spin across the floor quickly, not even beggining to match the quickened pace of her heartbeat as she breathed slowly.

It's just a game.

It's just a game.

It's just a- Starfire's mind stopped when she heard the sharp intake of breath among all the other Titans. She could no longer hear the bottle turning, and she opened her eyes slowly, figuring that she might as well find out who Robin was about to kiss. Her heart stopped in her chest when she saw that the bottle, frozen on the floor, was pointing at her, like a long, accusing finger. She turned to face Robin, blushing as she tucked a hair behind her ear. The Boy Wonder, on the other hand, looked completely calm, a statue of composed joy.

"I, uh, guess we have to kiss." Robin said, stating the obvious. And although his face remained calm, Starfire couldn't help but notice the catch in his voice. She nodded in agreement, suddenly aware of the other Titans watching her, probably waiting for her to attack Robin. Not that she didn't want to, of course. But there were other people in the room, and she didn't want to be in such an uncomfortable position with the Boy Wonder.

She watched as Robin moved towards her, and she felt her eyes close instinctively. Robin's hand moved to tilt her chin up, and his lips brushed against hers lightly. Starfire pulled away suddenly, tearing her face from Robin's hand.

"I-I cannot." She said, standing up. She fled the room, unable to look back and see the Boy Wonder's startled face.

* * *

"Oh, Starfire, why must you be so stupid" Starfire asked herself, slamming her face into her pillow for the upteenth time that night. She felt the rough fabric scratch her face, and she flipped onto her back, hugging the pillow to her stomach.

She could hear the other Titans chattering in the common room, even though she couldn't make out what their conversations were about. She wanted to go join her friends, but she had a feeling that after the stunt she pulled, Robin wouldn't want her there.

Robin. Why had she pulled away from him. Kissing him was everything she wanted and more. The physical connection between the two would've surely completely her life, even if it was just a game.

Just a game. And this was precisely why Starfire could not go through with the kiss. The first time she kissed Robin, the only time she'd kissed Robin, had been to learn the English language. But since then, she'd found herself wondering: what if the kiss had been more than that? What if the transfer of knowledge was not the reason she had felt a jolt run through her body and her lips tingle afterwards. She wanted the next kiss she and Robin shared - if they ever did share another kiss - to be special. Not part of a game where a bottle coincidentally landed on her.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, and Starfire sat up as Robin entered her room.

"Robin! Is something wrong?" Starfire asked, embarassed by the deflated tone in her voice.

"Yes, actually. You're not in there, having fun. You're the last person I would expect to miss out on a chance to have fun." Robin said, sitting in front of Starfire on the round bed. She avoided his eyes - or rather, his mask - and studied the purple quilt on her bed. She cringed when he touched her shoulder softly, trying to pull her attention back to him.

"I did not think you would want me in there." Starfire admitted.

"Why would you think that? Because of what happened earlier? Starfire, if you didn't want to kiss me, you didn't have to. You could have just said something." Robin responded, and Starfire sat up straighter.

"Robin it is not that I did not want to kiss you. It is that it would have been-"

"Awkward. Because of all the others." Robin finished for her, throwing her a half smile that took her breath away. She grabbed one of his hands idly, tracing patterns on his palm through his glove.

"Robin. You are my best friend. And when I came here... when I kissed you for the first time, it was merely to acquire information. But since then, I have often wondered if there was more behind the kiss."

"I see." Robin murmured, closing his eyes as Starfire allowed her finger to move from his palm to trace up his wrist. The actions were distracting, and he struggled to concentrate on what she was saying, not what she was doing.

"And when I think about it, I often wonder what would happen if we did kiss again. Not for the purpose of knowledge... but for the purpose of making each other physically happy."

"Mmhmm."

"But today, when the bottle landed on me, it frightened me... kissing you for the sole purpose of a game. It did not feel right." Starfire finished, dropping Robin's hand and leaning away from him. His arm burned where her fingers had been, and he pulled his glove on tighter to try and get rid of the sensation. It didn't work.

"Star, I don't think you understand. I wasn't just going to kiss you because of the game. I wanted to kiss you." Robin said, and Starfire looked up at him, a shocked expression in her eyes.

"Y-you did?"

"Of course, Star." Robin replied, leaning forward. There were no more words for the Titans to say. No more explinations, no more unanswered questions, no more wondering. There was simply space: a space that was growing smaller as Starfire leaned towards Robin. He placed his hand on her cheek, running his thumb over the smooth skin there. Her eyes closed slowly, and her lips parted. As she breathed through them, the smell of vanilla surrounded Robin, and he felt his mind spin within his head as he closed the last few centimeters between them.

Nothing could prepare either Titan for the moment their lips finally connected. The world stopped moving around them, and for a moment, they were not heroes. They were not Teen Titans. There was no pressure, besides the feeling of their lips moving together. They were Robin and Starfire. The Boy Wonder and the Tamaranean Princess.

Starfire wrapped her arms tightly around Robin's neck, pulling herself onto her knees as he did the same, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. He felt his heart beat faster as the need for oxygen became a more and more prominent issue. But as Starfire deepened the kiss, he pushed the thought away, willing his lungs to hold on a little longer. Begging them to let him have his moment. It wasn't like he was running away from a villian. There really was no reason for him to become so breathless, so quickly.

He pulled away from Starfire, breathing heavily as the world slowly came back to him, reality hitting him with vibrant colors. He took in Starfire's shock of red hair, her bright green eyes, and the multiple shades of purple and pink around them. From somewhere in the Tower, Robin heard Cyborg laugh loudly. He turned his attention back to the girl before him, the same girl who was rubbing hypnotic circles on his shoulder with her hand.

"Robin?" She whispered, and he leaned into her again, kissing her forehead, and then her nose, pausing his lips above hers.

"Starfire." He said, her name falling off of his lips like a sweet lullaby.

"Did you feel it too?" She asked, and Robin smiled down at her, only kissing her in response.

**A/N: yay! I wrote this one extremely quickly... and I have to say, its one of my favorites as far as my fanfics go. Oh! And I currently don't have Microsoft Word installed back on my computer, because it had to be repaired... so I spell checked the story as best I could by myself, but I apologize for any errors that there were. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and loved! And, of course, you are all amazing, and I love each of you.  
**


	3. Twenty Questions

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Teen Titans. Just in case anyone needed a reminder. ._.

A/N: -cough- compared to the other "games," this one is more fluffy, and not so serious. So for those of you who have requested fluff... I bring you an immensley fluffy story. Now go grab your favorite pillow and a bowl of ice cream! And as always, enjoy the story.

"Is it a boy... or is it a girl?" Starfire asked, facing Robin seriously on her bed. He smiled at her expression, the way she treated the game like a full-on interrogation, rather than a simple game of 20 Questions. He brushed his hand against hers lightly, bumping his shoulder against hers playfully. she giggled and tilted her head back, letting her bright red hair fall with it.

"Girl. 19." Robin responded, allowing his eyes to travel over her face, drifting over her jawline, and down her exposed neck. He swallowed, reminding himself that he did, after all, have to breathe at some point.

"Is she from Earth... or from another planet?" Starfire asked, biting her bottom as she tried to think of questions to ask. The game had been going on for hours between the two, and Robin's choices were so random that she couldn't figure out what he was thinking. Round one had been Titan's Tower, an obvious answer for her first time playing 20 Questions. Round two had been his R-cycle. Round 3 had been the sunset. Round 4 had been pizza, and now she wracked her brain to try and figure out what he was thinking.

How did Robin manage to be the most predictable, and spontaneous person in her life? Perhaps this was why they referred to him as the Boy Wonder. Or maybe it was just his way of keeping her with him, always surprising her when she thought there was nothing left for her to know.

"Hmmm... it depends. 18."

"Is she famous?"

"Some consider her to be. 17."

"Do you know her?"

"Yes. 16." Robin responded, laughing to himself as Starfire played with a strand of her hair idly. Whoever this mystery girl was, Robin must've thought highly of her to include her as one of his answers. That's when the thought occured to her.

_maybe, just maybe - _

"Is she beautiful?"

"Extremely. 15."

"Is she amusing?"

"Quite. 14." Robin answered, acutely aware that Starfire had, yet again, caught up to his thinking. It was what he loved and hated most about being with her. She knew his every weakness. She could predict every move he made in battle, and it sometimes felt as if she could read every thought that swam around in his head.

"How do you feel about her."

"That's not a yes or no question, Star." Robin replied, placing a hand on the side of her face. Robin hadn't worn his hero getup today, and Starfire revelled in the feel of his warm skin against hers, noticing that it was a nice transition from the normal coldness of his gloves. She pouted, blinking up at him through her eyelashes, begging him to answer her questions. He shook his head firmly, moving his hand to her neck, leaving a burning trail across her skin.

"Fine. Does she make you happy?"

"Very. 12."

"But Robin, that was 13!"

"You asked two questions that time, Star." Robin responded, winking playfully as he curled his hand around her neck.

"You are not playing fair."

"I'm just bending the rules." He responded, and she glared at him before slapping a smile back on her face.

"This girl- this girl who makes you very happy, and is very pretty... do I know her?"

"You know her very well. 11." Robin glided his hand over her shoulder and down her arm, intertwining their fingers when he reached her hand. He leaned towards her, causing her to fall against her pillows lightly, her breath catching as he gripped her waist.

"Do you trust her?" She asked, as Robin ran his finger up and down her side slowly. She struggled to keep her train of tought, finding herself reaching for Robin's neck, pulling his face closer to her and tangling her fingers in his hair. She felt his body pressed against hers; the warmth that radiated from him caused a smile to spread across her face.

"With my life. 10." Robin leaned in closer, his lips searching for hers. She swerved her head away, determined to win this round before he caused her to loose her mind completely.

"And does she trust you?"

"I should hope so. 9." he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Is she important to you."

Robin laughed, "More important than she will _ever_ realize. 8."

"Are you attracted to her?" Starfire asked as Robin trailed butterfly kisses across her jaw.

"Emotionally and physically. 7. You're running out of questions, Starfire."

"I am almost sure that I have my answer! But I require more knowledge. Does she take your breath away?"

"Everyday. 6."

"And, do you believe she feels the same way about you?"

"I'd like to think so, yes. 5." The Boy Wonder replied, kissing her temples, allowing his lips to brush down her cheek. His mouth came to rest at the corner of hers, and he felt his mind reel as he anticipated what would come next. But Starfire, ever persistent, pulled away again. Robin groaned and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Are you close to her?"

"She's my best friend. And so much more. 4."

"Do you wish to _always _be close to her?"

"As long as she'll stay with me. 3."

"Do you ever regret being with her?"

"How could I regret something as amazing as y-her. 2." Robin said, catching his mistake. Starfire grinned, moving her arms to his chest. She traced slow patterns there, before reaching up to kiss Robin's neck lightly. He moved the hand that had been resting on her waist around her, pressing against her back to support her as she kissed his cheek.

"And nothing. No person, place, time, or thing, will every come between the two of you?"

"Precisely. 1." Robin said, his heart thudding against his chest as she pressed her lips against his lightly. She tasted of strawberries, as usual, and Robin's mind went mad as the flavor registered against his own lips.

"Do you love her?" Starfire asked, and Robin pulled away from her quickly, staring into her eyes.

"What?"

"Do you love her?" Starfire asked again, all teasing, flirtatious, and witty tones gone from her voice. She was back to being completely serious now, staring into his mask intently, as if she could see the emotion-filled blue eyes that it hid. Robin hesitated, rubbing soothing circles on her back, as his eyes flicked back and forth between her lips and her eyes.

_Love_. Neither Titan had every used the word before. Not in this context, at least. Not when so much could go wrong when they finally said the word. Had Robin thought it? Of course. In fact, he often had to stop himself from telling Starfire he loved her. But did not saying the words mean they weren't true? Did saying them make them make his feelings real, or were they already real enough?

"Starfire, I-" he started, fully prepared to set them back on a no-love-just-like relationship, but as he saw the smile escape from Starfire's lips, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Yes," He murmured, kissing her lightly again before pulling away, "yes, Starfire. I do love you."


	4. Twister

Red. Green. Yellow. Blue. The colors swirled in Starfire's mind, creating a picture as she watched the hand on the board before her spin rapidly. Her eyes traveled with it, fully aware of the other Titans around her, their bodies twisted together. Currently, her right hand was behind Raven's foot, and her left was between Robin's long arms.

"Please, why is this such an entertaining game on Earth?"

"Oh, c'mon, Star. Don't you love being this close to everyone?" Beast Boy replied, laughing at the miffed expression on Robin's face.

"Remind me again why String Bean over there didn't have to play." Cyborg said, trying his best to keep his foot from slipping.

"Becaaaaaaaause, my arm is broken, dude. You can't play Twister with a broken arm! Besides, you guys promised to find a way to cheer me up. And trust me, this is working. Now, Starfire, right hand green." Beast boy laughed, watching as Starfire put her right hand between Robin's arms, beside her other hand. She looked up at Robin helplessly, pushing herself up to keep from touching the ground. In the process, her back hit Robin's chest, and he shook, regaining his balance quickly.

The contact between the two Titans was greatly distracting for Starfire, and she felt the warmth from Robin's chest radiating down her back.

"Raven. Right foot blue." Beast Boy shouted amusedly, watching the cloaked girl stretch her foot out to rest in front of Cyborg's face. The green Titan laughed loudly as Cyborg's face shifted, taking on an awkward expression.

"I don't even like Twister." Raven mumbled, pressing her mouth into a hard line. Stupid Beast Boy and his persuasive ways. How had he managed to convince her, of all people, to play a game that made you twist your body into awkward positions? By being Beast Boy, of course, and laying out every plea and puppy dog face he had. And when a guy can shape shift into any animal, you find that there is a limitless number of puppy dog faces.

"Cyborg, right hand yellow." Beast Boy said, watching as the robotic Titan slid his hand behind him a few inches. A simple move, but the Titan could feel his muscles burning from holding up his heavy body. He groaned, leaning his head down.

"Robin. Left foot green." The Boy wonder moved his leg, pulling it over Starfire's to rest on a green spot. In the process, his body bumped against hers, and she lost her balance, toppling towards the ground. Instinct kicking over, Robin gripped her waist protectively, keeping her from touching the ground.

"Dude, that's not fair! She's out!" Cyborg shouted teasingly, catching the action out of the corner of his eye. Raven rolled her eyes.

"It really isn't fair, Robin," Beast Boy started, crossing his arms over his chest, "but I'll allow it." He decided, turning his attention back to the game board. Robin removed his hand from Starfire's waist tentatively, aching to put it back where it had been.

"Robin. Your emotions are making me sick." Raven groaned jokingly, smirking at the Boy Wonder under the hood of her cape. He smiled back, shifting his weight so that he wasn't pressing down on Starfire. Of course he was used to the teasing - after all, it had been half a year since Tokyo. In the beginning, however, there were days when Robin wanted to kill Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven's teasing was nothing but sisterly love compared to the male Titans' comments. There had been times when they'd left him in extremely awkward positions with Starfire, simply because neither of them took the time to think before they opened their mouths.

For example, the time when the two male Titans had walked in on a rather... heated... training session between Robin and Starfire. The two really hadn't meant to spend their time making out instead of training. But when Starfire had lunged for Robin, pinning him against the wall, it had all gone downhill. So when Cyborg and Beast Boy walked in to see their fellow teammates crushed together, they'd joked about how Starfire and Robin needed a private, soundproof room.

Oh, the awkward explication that had brought on. Robin thought, gazing down at Starfire. Since they started dating, Robin had realized how innocent Starfire truly was. Not that he minded, at all. He loved teaching her new things, and since she was pretty natural at the simple stuff, it came easily.

"Robin! Hellooooo, Earth to Robin! Left hand yellow!" Beast Boy shouted, pulling the Titan out of his deep thoughts. Robin moved his arm to the nearest yellow spot, brushing Starfire's stomach in the process.

The touches between the two Titans were all brief, yet Robin found himself wishing that the rest of the team wasn't there with him. He'd spent the last few days holed up in his room, filling out endless paperwork, and had yet to have a moment alone with Starfire.

Robin glanced around him, trying to figure out how the other Titans' positions had changed while he was zoned out. Starfire's left knee was bent, but her right leg remained straight. Cyborg's leg had moved to rest under Raven's stomach, and raven's hand was now beside Robin's. They were beginning to take on a knot-like shape, and Robin could feel his body tiring. He didn't know how long he could keep this up; he also knew that he wanted to win the game, his competitive side kicking in as he watched Beast Boy spin the game board for Starfire.

"Starfire, right hand red." Beast Boy called, and Robin maneuvered his body to allow Starfire to stretch her arm out beneath him. He felt her muscles trembling, and he carefully bent his elbow beneath her stomach, holding her up. She smiled beneath him, leaning her head back, allowing it to rest against Robin's shoulder.

"Raven, left leg green." Beast Boy called, and Raven shifted her leg slowly, moving it beneath Cyborg.

Bang!

Robin snapped his head to the side, almost laughing at the sight that met his eyes. Cyborg had collapsed on top of Raven, crushing the small girl beneath his enormous frame. Her face was flat against the floor, and she glared towards the pile of metal on top of her.

"You bumped me!" Cyborg accused, puling himself off of her.

"You were in my way." Raven responded, pushing the hood of her cloak back onto her head. Both Titans moved to sit with Beast Boy, eyeing Starfire and Robin.

"We are victorious?" Starfire asked, ignoring the fact that her arms felt like jello. So much for Tamaranean strength. Twister was kicking her butt faster than any training session or battle ever had.

"Not quite, Star. It's down to the two of us." He said, and Starfire glanced at him, a competitive - albeit joyful - look crossing her face. Robin knew he should have given up then. But he didn't.

"This. Is going to be interesting." Raven remarked as Beast Boy rubbed his hands together.

"Robin, right foot blue." Beast Boy said, and Robin moved his foot further from the other, praying that the next move would bring them closer together.

"Starfire, right foot green." Starfire moved her foot between Robin's legs, smirking up at him. He realized now that she was almost completely underneath him, and falling down would mean taking her with him. Granted, they would both loose, and the strenuous competition would end... but there was a part of him that wanted it to continue.

Robin, right hand blue.

Starfire, left hand yellow.

Robin, left foot red.

Starfire, right foot green.

It continued this way, back and forth, both Titans moving stealthily across the Twister mat, truly understanding how the game got its name. Now, Robin had almost untangled himself from Starfire. His legs were only one circle apart, and both of Starfire's were beside his left leg, pressed together. She was in planking position, her arms as close together as her legs. Robin's arms, on the other hand, were still tangled around the Tamaranean, one around her back, and the other right beneath her stomach.

More movements. More colors. More fidgeting and shaking.

Now, several moves later, Starfire was coming dangerously close to letting her back hit the ground as she struggled to move her foot to a yellow circle. Robin grinned as her knee brushed his leg, his arms flexing against her hips as he balanced himself out, hovering above her.

"Robin, right leg blue." Beast Boy said, amused at the competitiveness between his teammates.

"Starfire, right foot green." Beast Boy said after Robin had taken his move. Robin watched as Starfire moved beneath him, but her body gave out, collapsing on the ground. She let out a long breath, wiping the sweat from her forehead as Robin rolled over and sat next to her, winking at her.

"And it is official! Robin is the ultimate Twister champion!" Beast Boy declared, standing up quickly and punching his good arm into the air. Robin and Starfire laughed, laying back on the twister mat in exhaustion. They heard Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven get up to leave, but didn't dare stress their muscles any by trying to see where they were going.

"That was quite enjoyable." Starfire said, and Robin wondered what a stranger would say at the sight of the two of them. Lying side by side on the Twister mat, sweating, their chests rising and falling quickly. Starfire's eyes held a wild look, and Robin's spiky hair was now a tangled mess.

"You liked Twister? I figured you would find it-"

"Awkward?" She asked, finding his hand between their bodies and lacing her fingers between his. Robin smiled at the interaction, squeezing her hand gently. Even before they had gone from teammates to... more, holding hands was an instinct between the two. It was comforting: her hand in his when they were flying or attacking a villain.

"Yeah, awkward."

"I did at first. Until it was just you and I left. Then it was not so weird, moving around your body. It was like trying to put a puzzle together. A very complicated puzzle." Starfire said, blushing. Robin smiled. There was nothing sexual or suggestive about the words, not when they came from Starfire. They were simply natural. Her way of telling him she was comfortable around him.

Robin rolled onto his side and tilted her chin up slightly before capturing her lips in his. Starfire turned towards him, allowing their lips better access, and pushed him onto his back, straddling his waist as she kissed his jaw.

"This," he thought, kissing her again, "is my kind of Twister."


	5. Confessions

Robin pounded his fists against the elevator door furiously, swearing under his breath as the lights above him flickered dimly. He pressed the buttons on the elevator, trying to get the machine to work; try as he might, it wasn't going anywhere. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Starfire inspecting ths buttons of the elevator, pressing each of them.

When Cyborg had installed the elevator, Robin had been thrilled at the new addition to the tower. But now, as he felt the warm room shrink around him, he reminded himself to never let the robot "modernize the tower" again.

"Robin, is it normal for the device of indoor transportation to stop... well, transporting?" Starfire asked, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

"It's an elevator, Star. And no, this is just a glitch in the system."

"Perhaps I could use my starbolts to-"

"The walls are completely indestructible, Star. There's no way you can get us out of here. We'll just have to wait until the rest of the Titans get back from their trip to the beach."

"Oh." Starfire sighed, remembering that it was she who had held Robin back from going. Maybe if she hadn't insisted on staying at the Tower, the two Titans wouldn't be in their current posistions.

"Don't worry, Star, they'll be back soon." Robin said, his mood lightening as he took in Starfire's defeated look. He sank to the floor in front of her, motioning for her to sit with him as wracked his brain for a way to keep them enertained for the next couple of hours.

"Hey, how about we play a game." Robin suggested, and Starfire's eyes lit up at the idea.

"Oh! What game shall we play, Robin? There are many Earth games that I'm not quite familiar with. Perhaps we could launch into a friendly game of baseball? Basketball? Soccer?"

"Yeah, how about a game that doesn't require a ball," Robin responded, laughing at the joy that emmited from Starfire, "How about we play a game called confessions."

"How do you play?"

"Well, it's pretty easy. We take turns asking each other questions. But you can only ask one question on your turn. If you're asked a question, you have to answer it honestly. You only get two passes." Robin explained, making up the rule about passes. He knew that launching into a game like this could be emotionally dangerous, and he figured there were a couple questions he did not want to answer, even though he knew Starfire wanted to ask them.

"May I go first?" Starfire asked, clasping her hands together.

"Absolutely."

"Okay. Do you like being the leader?" Starfire asked, cocking her head to the side curiously. He released his breath, relieved at the easiness of the question.

"I love being the leader. Of course, there are times when I wish someone else could take over... but I like knowing that each of you trusts me, and that I can trust each of you." Robin replied, and Starfire nodded, smiling at him.

"Do you miss Tamaran?" He asked, and he saw her face fall a little at the question.

"There are times when I feel sick for my home. But Earth is my new home. And there are people and things here that I love. That I would never wish to leave behind. What's the scariest fight you've ever been in?"

"The fight with that monster, when we got stranded, but you couldn't fly," Robin replied, without missing a beat, "I didn't like thinking about what would happen if you had lost your powers for good." Robin ran his hand over the cold metal floor of the elevator, and Starfire leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. She seemed to ponder his response for a while, before smiling and turning her attention back to him.

"I agree, that was quite a scary battle. But I had imagined that you would find the fight with Kitten to be even scarier. You did, after all, have to wear formal attire and dance with her."

"You're right. That one's definitely in my top 5. Hmm, if you could pick any villain to live in the Tower, with us, who would it be?"

Starfire blushed and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She ran her hand through the flaming red section of hair, then laid her hand on her knee. "Red X. I believe his intentions are good, he is simply a misguided thief. He did, after all, save us a few times. Besides, for a while there we were living with Red X." Starfire said, rushing to finish the sentence as she looked into Robin's mask. His forehead was crinkled, but the skin smoothed after a few brief moments, and he shrugged his shoulder.

"I understand what you mean." Robin said, covering her hand with his. A shock ran up his arm, and Robin pulled his hand back.

"Why do you wear your mask?" Starfire asked, and Robin's body stiffened. He wanted to use one of his passes now, to keep her from knowing the Robin that no one ever got to see. He didn't remove his mask for anyone, no matter who they were. And even though he trusted Starfire, he still didn't like revealing his more vulnerable side.

"Sorry, I should not have asked such a personal question." Starfire whispered. Robin shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"No, its okay. I wear my mask because my eyes show my emotions. And if I were to take it off, the strong hero would melt into an emotion-filled teenager."

"What color are they?" Starfire asked, forgetting the rules of the game. Robin smiled, letting the mistake go.

"Blue," he responded, "why did you kiss me when you came to Earth?"

Starfire flushed and leaned away from Robin, biting her lower lip. The action distracted Robin, and he felt himself involuntarily leaning in towards her. Towards the lips that were slowly hypnotizing him.

"Pass." Starfire said, snapping Robin out of his trance. Robin shook his head and sat up straight.

"Why pass? Was that too personal?"

Starfire shook her head and smiled at Robin sweetly, wrinkling her nose in thought. She tapped a finger against her chin as she responded, "no, it is not that it's too personal... I'm just confused about that kiss." She said, struggling to get the words out. Robin saw her face flush even darker now, and Robin chuckled at the irony. She was confused about their kiss? He'd spent nights dissecting the moment and wondering if maybe, just maybe it could happen again.

"Why does it confuse you?"

"Well, the reason that I did kiss you was because on my planet, lip contact is a way to transfer knowledge. So I learned english through... kissing you."

"Oh." Robin said, dissapointed that this was the only reason she had kissed him.

"But," Starfire started, seeing the deflated look on the Boy Wonder's face, "I have often thought more about that kiss, and what a kiss like that implies on your planet."

"Implies?"

"Yes. I have seen movies and shows that feature couples kissing. And when they kiss, they seem to be passing on something different than knowledge." Starfire said.

"Oh." Robin responded, realizing that he was only able to form one-word responses at this point. He couldn't fathom the fact that he was sitting in an elevator, alone with Starfire, and they were talking about kissing. His mind wouldn't process all the thoughts flying around his head, and he found that it was easier to keep his mouth shut than ruin the moment.

Robin was great at that, after all. Ruining the moment.

"And so I have been quite confused as to whether or not our kiss meant something... more." Starfire said, and a jolt shot through Robin. He could see her leaning towards him, the slight tilt of her head and narrowing of her eyes giving away her intentions. And he realized: he wanted this. Screw the life of a hero. He had held off on doing what he loved for too long now. And if being with Starfire was what destroyed him. Well, that seemed like a good way to go down.

So Robin surrendered, and allowed his instincts to kick in. And as his lips pressed against Starfire, he felt the whole world melt away around him.


	6. Seven Minutes In Heaven

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while! I've been busy working on "Complications", and haven't really focused on anything else. But tonight, I'm focusing on updating this story. Sooo, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Much love and enjoy the story!

* * *

"ROBIN AND STARFIRE!" shouted a very cheeky Beast Boy. He rubbed his fingers over the crumpled pieces of paper that he held, smiling broadly at two very embarrassed Titans.

Robin scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, his face changing from pale, to pink, to cherry red in a matter of seconds. He felt the heat of his blush cover every bit of his skin, including his stomach.

"Ummm, Beast Boy. I don't think that's very fair. Neither of us put our names in the hat."

"Which is why I put them in there for you. And apparently so did Cyborg and Raven." Beast Boy replied, pulling out two other sets of names. He giggled mischievously, grabbing Robin and Starfire's arms.

"This should be interesting." Raven said, looking up over the top of her book. The cover was worn, and she ran her thumb over the spine slowly as she watched Robin glare towards her. She pressed her back against the wall behind her, arching one of her eyebrows up.

"Did you expect me to actually put my own name in there? I figured if I couldn't participate, then you and Starfire could." Raven explained, standing up with the book still in her hands.

"Same here, man. What if me and Raven's names had been pulled? You expect me to spend 7 minutes in a closet with her?" Cyborg asked, rumpling Raven's hair. She cast him a dirty look, and smoothed her hair back down, pulling her hood up.

"And you, Beast Boy?"

"I did it for fun. Because we all know you two would love some quality time together... In a closet. Or rather, Robin's office." Beast Boy snickered. Robin groaned, allowing himself to he thrown into his office. He looked around, scanning the newspaper articles that hung from the walls. He tried to keep his eyes away from Starfire. She was just too tempting. And he was too, well, stubborn.

"Now, just to refresh your brains on the rules of the game, you both stay in there for 7 minutes, completely uninterrupted. Now ya'll have fun!" Cyborg said, closing the door to Robin's office.

It would have been easy, really, to open the door again and leave. He was the leader of the Titans, after all. He called the shots, and being left alone in a small room with Starfire, was not something he would have requested.

Ever since Tokyo, things had been different. Stolen kisses in the hallway. Holding hands during movie nights. Snuggling together on the couch when they could watch movies alone. Still, lately the two had gotten more and more... heated.

"Robin? Since we have been left alone in here... May we talk?"

"I don't think that's what the game entitles, Star."

"I am aware of the rules. But I do not believe it would be appropriate for us to do the 'making out' with our friends listening behind the door."

"what makes you think they're listening?"

"I do not believe Cyborg and Beast Boy would miss out on a chance to get the black mail on us."

Robin let out a breathy laugh, grabbing Starfire's hands. He pulled her behind his desk and sat down in his chair, pulling Starfire down with him. She sat on his lap, angling herself so that she could look into his mask.

"Robin, may I?" she asked, reaching her hand towards his eyes. He nodded in approval, and she removed the mask. He blinked up at her, and she gasped at the intensity of his blue eyes. She had seen his eyes several times before, but they never failed to amaze her. Now, she ran her fingers beneath his eyes slowly, leaning her forehead against his.

Robin enjoyed the silence that settled around the two. It wasn't an awkward, uncomfortable silence. It felt normal, and he found himself focusing on the way their breaths began to coincide. He wondered briefly if her heart was thumping as loud as his was, but was interrupted by Starfire drawing slow circles on his chest.

"S-so. Wh-what did you want to t-talk about." Robin stammered, trying to keep his thoughts coherent. This was easier said than done.

Starfire giggled and watched Robin's eyes flit from her eyes to her lips, "you are most amusing."

"Amusing?"

"Yes. Whenever you are around me like this, you are not very good at forming words. And your heart beats quite fast."

"Is that so? And what about you?Are you not affected by being alone with me?" Robin asked amusedly, sitting up in the chair. The action caused their lips to become closer, and Robin saw Starfire close her eyes in anticipation.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, smiling, "You didn't answer my question."

"I- Yes."

"Explain." Robin replied, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers. He kissed her cheek lightly, and she smiled.

"You make my stomach feel as if it is being attacked by fluttering insects."

"Are you saying I give you butterflies?"

He ran his hand over her stomach, and she nodded, "and you cause my heart to beat much faster than it normally does."

"Mmm?"

"And I find that it is hard to restrain from flying."

"Why is that?"

"Well, as you know, my flying is affected by my feelings of unbridled joy. When I am with you, those feelings become so great, that it is hard to keep from flying."

"So you like being with me?"

Starfire giggled and wrapped her arms around Robin's head, pushing his face closer to hers.

"Indeed." She whispered, pressing her lips against his.

_Briiiiingggg_! Screeched an alarm from the other side of the door. Beast Boy opened the door, interrupting their kiss.

"Times up, lovebirds."

"Beast Boy. Reset that timer. I don't think we followed the rules very well. Oh, and, if you and Cyborg keep listening from the other side of the door, I'll break every video game in this Tower." Robin said, smirking. Beast Boy laughed nervously and close the door, leaving Robin and Starfire alone for another 7 Minutes In Heaven.


	7. Never Have I Ever

Thunder rumbled and lightening split the sky in half outside of Titan's Tower. The effect of the frightening thunderstorm was only magnified by the fact that there had been no power for two hours.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven had retired to their rooms within an hour of the power going off, deciding that it would be easier for them to sleep through the storm. Robin and Starfire, however, sat in the middle of the candle-lit living room, observing the dark, cloudy skies. A clap of thunder caused the Tower to shake, and Starfire felt a chill run down her spine.

"Never have I ever, drank mustard." Robin said, pulling Starfire's attention back to him. She chuckled and folded one of her fingers down in defeat. It was a simple game, really. A game that showed them just how much they knew about each other. But after three rounds, Starfire was becoming bored with the obvious things.

"Never have I ever, worn a mask." She said, dropping her voice to a mysterious whisper at the last part. Robin chuckled, folding down one of his own fingers as Starfire watched him with amusement. She knew Robin hated loosing. It was one of his few faults - the competitiveness that he couldn't seem to get rid of.

Competitiveness

Inability to show emotion

Short temper

All faults that he had. All faults that Starfire saw as perfections. She loved the complications involved with the boy sitting in front of her. He was like a sudoku puzzle; just when you thought you had him figured out, you had to pull out your eraser and start again.

For many people, this would have been infuriating. But Starfire loved erasing and starting over. She loved thinking that she was at a dead end, only to realize that there was more to figure out about Robin.

"Never have I ever, had the ability to fly."

"Technically-" Starfire started, but Robin cut her off.

"And no, acrobatics does not count."

"Fine." she huffed, faking a glare as she eliminated another finger. Well, 8 more to go. Then they would start the game over, both persisting until they either ran out of things to say, or passed out on the living room floor.

"Never have I ever, had an obsession with Slade."

"It's not an obsession."

"Says the boy with files, newspaper articles, evidence, a broken mask, and tapes of Slade hidden in a desk drawer."

"It's called getting to know the enemy."

"I do not recall you getting to know Cinderblock that well." Starfire replied, and Robin groaned, knocking off another of his fingers. Since when had she become so... Fiesty? Ever since her knowledge of the English language had grown - thanks to Beast Boy for the English classes - she'd been wittier and even more sarcastic. He liked that she was able to understand things now, but he missed correcting her. He missed her innocence.

"Never have I ever, taken English lessons."

Three down, seven to go.

"Never have I ever kissed someone." Starfire blurted without missing a beat. Robin began to eliminate one of his fingers, then stopped, his head flying up.

"Starfire, you kissed me."

"That was merely to obtain knowledge of your language. And if acrobatics didn't count for flying, then transferring knowledge doesn't count as kissing."

"That's not fair. Besides, I don't believe that you've never kissed anyone."

"I spent most of my life in captivity, Robin. And then I came here, to the Tower. Besides the physical actions that were forced on me during my time as a prisoner," she stopped and shuddered, a dark look filling her green eyes. Robin to stiffened in anger, clenching his hands into fists.

"I have not kissed anyone." she finished, and Robin gave her a sad, understanding smile.

"Perhaps you should place down a finger for every girl you have kissed. I would surely win if you did that, yes?" Starfire asked suddenly, trying to lighten the mood. As soon as she said the words, she regretted them. She didn't want to know how many girls Robin had kissed. Thinking about the mob of lucky girls caused jealousy to churn within her.

"Actually, no. It'd still be one." Robin said, a blush creeping up his neck and coloring his pale cheeks.

"Only one?"

"Yeah. The life of a hero doesn't really allow time for relationship stuff."

"May I ask who she was."

"You know her. So no."

"You have kissed a member of the Titans? Was it Raven? Jinx? Ter-"

"Star. Back to the game. Never have I ever, almost been eaten."

"That was not by my choice," Starfire said a little distractedly. The thought of who Robin had kissed burned within her, tugging at her brain mercilessly. She needed to find out.

"Never have I ever, kissed Raven."

"Well that's a relief. But neither have I." Robin smirked, keeping his remaining fingers up.

"Never have I ever, kissed Terra." Starfire persisted, and Robin groaned, knowing she would never let it go unless she figured it out. She had discarded the rules now, and he knew that there was no stopping her now. And so he played along, listening amusedly as she ticked off the names of every female Titan. Yet his fingers remained up, and he could feel his hands cramping.

"Just tell her." His mind pushed.

"Xhal, I have run out of names! You are not making this fair. I have named every girl I know, and you have yet to put down a finger."

"You missed a girl."

"No I did not, Robin. I'm sure of it."

"Yes you did, Star. Which surprises me. Because you know her better than anyone. And she's my best friend."

Starfire took in a sharp breath, looking into Robin's mask. He could practically hear the wheels turning in her head, as her eyes lit up in realization.

"Never have I ever," she said, pausing as her heart rate began to speed up, "kissed me."

Both of Robin's hands dropped and he gave her a boyish grin.

"Since you figured that one out, I figured I'd let you win. I'm getting exhausted, anyway. And the storm let up, so we should probably get some sleep."

Robin balanced himself in a squat, blowing out the candles. The room was instantly engulfed in darkness, and Starfire reached out a hand to grab his arm.

"Robin, when did you kiss me. And why do I not remember it."

"You do, Star. You just don't realize it. That day when you came to Earth... At the time, I wouldn't have counted it as a kiss. But now, now that I know you and you're not, you know, trying to kill me, I'd rather just say it was truly a kiss. I like it better that way. Being able to say that my first kiss was with you."

"But Robin,"

"No buts, Star. You don't have to count it. But I want to."

"Robin..." Starfire said, letting her voice trail off as she leaned towards him, her eyes closing slowly.

"Yeah, Star?" he gulped, flicking his eyes to her lips briefly. He felt his mouth go dry.

"Perhaps we could have a second first kiss." She said, before closing the gap between them. Robin reacted almost instantly, balancing himself, and moving so that he was on his knees. This brought them closer together, and he felt Starfire's lips moving against his.

It was short, but it was everything a first kiss should be. It wasn't rushed, and it didn't end as soon as it began. When it was over, Robin leaned his forehead against Starfire's, pulling her closer to him.

"Woah. That was..." he started, unable to finish.

"Incredible." she said for him, smiling. Kissing was definitely not something to add to his list of faults. In fact, Starfire decided that kissing, was something that Robin, was extremely good at.


	8. Hide and Seek

**A/N: special thanks to archaeologygirl10 for giving me the idea of doing a chapter on Hide-and-seek. Which reminds me, if you have any ideas of games you would like Starfire and Robin to play, PM them to me, or leave them in a review. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, and you're all wonderful.**

* * *

Things were so much easier when Starfire wasn't feeling playful. In fact, Robin felt a groan rise in his chest now at her latest idea for a game.

He loved when Starfire played games with him, yes. But keeping an eye out for Jump City was extremely difficult when your beautiful alien girlfriend wanted you to play hide-and-seek with her. The thing was, so far she'd been completely predictable.

She'd hidden on the roof, then underneath her bed, then inside Robin's closet, and finally, in the training room, behind one of the large punching bags. Robin found it extremely easy to find her, which only added to his annoyance. Because every time he found her and she crushed him to her in a tight hug, Robin found it hard to concentrate on anything but the fact that she was so close to him.

"eighteen, nineteen, twenty. Ready or not, here I come." Robin shouted, feeling slightly childish. He remembered playing the game with his father as a kid, and smiled at the bittersweet memory.

"Star?" He called out into the silent Tower, hoping she'd giggle and reveal her hiding place. But no response came, and Robin found himself walking down the long hallway that led to her room.

None of the other Titans were home. Beast Boy and Raven were out getting pizza, and Cyborg had said something about taking the T-Car for a wash, then hitting up the video game store. So here Robin was, completely alone in the Tower with his completely beautiful girlfriend, and they were playing hide-and-seek. He imagined that his father was looking down on him and laughing.

"Starfire?" He called, sticking his head into her room. No answer came and Robin groaned, continuing down the hallway. He checked each of the Titans' rooms, finding them each completely abandoned, unless counted the pizza in Beast Boy's room that Robin swore he saw moving.

"Star?" He called. She didn't answer and he considered alerting her communicator, when he saw that the door that went up to the roof was ajar.

He climbed the stairs to the roof slowly, stepping out into the warm summer air to see Starfire sitting cross-legged on the roof. Hearing his footsteps, Starfire opened her eyes and smiled at him, gesturing for him to come closer.

He complied, leaning over to smile into her eyes. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her so that she could kiss his lips. The action caused Robin to topple forward, and he landed on top of Starfire, lips still pressed against hers.

"You found me." She whispered, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Of course I did, Star," He started, kissing her lips briefly before continuing, "I always will."


	9. Robin's Extreme Hopscotch

A/N: Special thanks to Jewelfire3 for this story idea. And, I know it's not as Rob/Starish at the beginning.. But it gets there, I promise. I just felt like visiting the mind of our little green friend for a moment. Now, enjoy the story!

* * *

_Robin's Extreme Hopscotch:_

_Rules:_

_NO whining_

_NO cheating_

_NO backing out_

_Absolutely NO powers_

_How to Play:_

_Everyone picks a colored stone; the stones are thrown one by one. Once everyone had thrown their stone, find what number your stone has landed on. According to what number your stone is on, this is how you will travel across the board:_

_One - One foot, the whole way. _

_Two - Thirty crunches, then crawl over the board using your hands and feet to hold your body up._

_Three: Same as Two; push-ups instead of crunches, and your back will be facing the ground this time._

_Four: one minute in plank position; travel down the hopscotch board while avoiding discs being shot out at you._

_Five: Travel down the hopscotch board one one foot, backwards. While discs are being shot at you._

_Six: Travel down the hopscotch board while carrying your max. in weights. Complete this in 15 seconds, or do it again._

_Seven: Both feet will be tied together, and you will try and get down the hopscotch board without falling._

_Eight: Blindfolded. All the way down the course, with flaming discs being shot out at you._

_Nine: Arms tied behind your back, you'll have to complete the course while dodging the rest of the Titans' attacks. _

_Ten: Pick a partner. You'll have to use words to guide your blindfolded partner down the course. Your partners feet must touch each square._

Beast Boy stared down at the paper in front of him, gawking. His muscles ached just thinking about the physical torture that awaited him as he stepped out onto the roof. He ran a hand through his dark green hair, and caught sight of the other Titans already assembled.

"Alright, Robin. That's it, you've gone insane." He said, walking over to the lineup and squeezing in between Cyborg and Raven. The cloaked girl shot him a warning glance, flicking her eyes to Robin, then back to his face.

"Beast Boy, you know as well as I do that crime rates have been insane lately. We haven't been doing enough training. So I figured I'd make it fun."

"Fun is eating enough tofu to fill you up for three days. Fun is beating Cyborg at video games. Trying to kill us is not fun."

"You're already breaking the rules, Beast Boy." Robin growled, silencing him. Beast Boy recoiled, closing his mouth and straightening up.

"Robin, perhaps Beast Boy is right. Could we not just go back inside and practice in the training room... Do something that is not so straining?"

"No, Starfire. We can't. If you have a problem with my orders, then we can talk about it later." Robin snapped, and Beast Boy and Cyborg gasped audibly. Robin never yelled at Starfire. In fact, the only time he'd been mad at Starfire, was when Slade had been haunting him.

"Dude, is there something we should know? Is Slade out again, or are you just feeling extremely uptight?"

"Neither. But since you have so many complaints, you can go first." Robin shoved a smooth, flat green rock into Beast Boy's hand, then handed a navy blue one to Raven, a light blue one to Cyborg, and a purple one to Starfire. His own stone was red, and he ran it through his fingers idly as he motioned for Beast Boy to go.

Beast Boy's stone landed on a three and he groaned, watching the rest of the Titans throw their stones. Cyborg's landed next to his on the two, and Beast Boy snickered at the prospect of watching Cyborg try and hold up his huge body.

"Don't even laugh Grass Stain, I have a feeling this is going to be painful for all of us."

And he was right. Two hours and four rounds of "Robin's Extreme Hopscotch" later, Beast Boy's lungs burned. He was glad that Starfire was going first this time, and that she had chosen Robin for her partner since her stone had landed on number ten.

Beast Boy's ears perked up when she reached to tie the blindfold around his eyes, harmlessly eavesdropping on their conversation. If anyone could get Robin out of his mood, it was Starfire. They were like the Chuck and Blair - He sometimes watched Gossip Girl when there was nothing else on TV. Not that he would ever admit it to the other Titans - of Jump City. Starfire's happiness rubbed off on Robin, and he was a better teammate and leader with her around.

"Robin, please. I am sorry about what today is. But you must not treat your friends this way. You must not treat me this way."

"We can talk about this later, Starfire. Right now, we're training."

"And what is the point in training, Robin? Becoming better heroes."

"Yes."

"And today of all days, you are focused on being a better hero?" Robin fell silent, and Beast Boy noticed that Starfire was slowly leading him through the Hopscotch course, taking her time. Robin stepped with her, fully trusting every pull of his arm that she made.

"It's what I need to be focused on, Starfire."

"You need to be focused on staying positive and moving past the hurt."

"JUST BECAUSE MY PARENTS ARE DEAD, DOESN'T MEAN I NEED TO BE TREATED LIKE A BASKET CASE!" Beast Boy didn't have to be eavesdropping to hear this part; he let his head fall as he realized what the day was. The anniversary of Robin's parent's death. He felt Raven and Cyborg stiffen beside, frowns set on all three of their faces. Robin pulled his blindfold off and walked away from Starfire, heading towards the door of the roof.

"I'm going to my office. Finish the training... or don't... I really don't care what you do."

* * *

She shouldn't have pushed him. Starfire knew that Robin was fragile today, and she had known that trying to talk to him would be hopeless. But she had done it anyway, and now, he was mad at her, and he was shutting her out.

"Robin?" Starfire whispered, opening the door to his office. She didn't bother knocking, for she knew he wouldn't let her in if she did. Besides, the room was completely empty, and Robin's mask sat on his desk, a sure sign that wherever he was, he wasn't far away.

Starfire walked into the hallway that branched off from his office, entering the dark bedroom that belonged to the Boy Wonder. It was cold and silent: a reminder of the mood Robin was in; Starfire approached his bed carefully.

She could see him curled up under the covers, his chest rising and falling in a shaky pattern as if he were...

"Star?"

"R-Robin. I am sorry. I should not have come here." She replied. Robin didn't open his eyes, but patted the bed beside him. The gesture was so familiar that Starfire forgot their current situation for a moment.

"Sometimes I wonder if they'd be proud of me." he confessed, as Starfire pressed her stomach against his side. She remained silent, content with listening, instead of talking.

"I wonder if I'm disappointing them. If they'd even want me as their son anymore."

"Robin, of course they would." so much for just listening.

"You don't know that. And neither do I. It's hard, Star. Not knowing."

"I understand."

"I know you do, Star. And I'm sorry about earlier. I just... I don't know. I woke up feeling completely abandoned this morning. I woke up feeling the same way I did right after it happened." Robin looked over at her, opening his bloodshot blue eyes. Starfire traced them with her fingers, feeling the moisture that had settled around them. He smiled and kissed her forehead, blinking hard again.

"Robin, I know it is hard for you... But even though your parents are not here, you still have us," she paused to brush his hair away from his face, then leaned her head back to kiss his lips, "and you will never truly be abandoned."


	10. Balloon Dancing

**A/N: While watching a Gossip Girl episode, I was trying to figure out another game to have Robin and Starfire play. Well, right as I was scouring the web for a nifty idea, they began playing a game on Gossip Girl in the episode where Dorota gets married. So, this idea did come from Gossip Girl. Just a little disclaimer there. Anyway, enjoy the read! Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

"The game is simple," Beast Boy stated into the microphone. The Titans watched him closely, and Robin felt a groan rise in his chest. It was never good when Beast Boy brought up an "easy game."

"Each pair of Titans grabs a balloon. You put the balloon between your stomachs, and start dancing. Each time the song changes, you and your partner get closer. If the balloon pops, you and your partner loose." Beast Bot explained, and Robin's eyes flicked over the crowd as soon as the word "partner" left the green Titan's lips. He found Starfire easily, and could see that she was already looking towards him. As much as he didn't like the idea of a game that encouraged physical contact, he liked the idea of having physical contact with Starfire.

Yeah, that came out wrong. Still, he placed down his can of Sprite and began walking towards the alien princess, vaguely aware of Beast Boy telling everyone to find a partner. His mind was set on Starfire, and how unbelievably gorgeous she looked in her purple, strapless, form-fitting dress.

In his peripheral vision, Robin saw Kole and Gnaark grab a red balloon from Cyborg followed by Aqualad and Terra. two by two, all of the Titans lined up and grabbed their balloons, except Robin and Starfire.

"Hey," he said, turning his attention to her. They stood to the side of the crowd, both preferring to wait until everyone else had dissipated before grabbing a balloon.

"Are you going to join in the game of dancing with a balloon?" Starfire asked, cocking her head to the side. A piece of her hair, which had been pulled back into an elegant bun, fell forward and she pushed it behind her ear. Mindlessly, Robin reached his hand out and untucked the strand. He much preferred her hair down, though he did admire the way her collarbone and shoulders were now revealed...

"Yeah, do you, um, maybe wanna be my partner?" Robin asked, fiddling with one of the buttons on his light blue, button down shirt. Starfire imagined wistfully that his eyes looked beautiful beneath his concealing mask.

"I would love to." As she said the words, Robin felt a balloon hit his leg, and turned to see Cyborg wiggle his eyebrow. He smirked back, and picked up the green balloon, dragging Starfire out to the dance floor.

"So, are you enjoying the party? He asked, placing a hand on her waist, and squeezing her other hand. She placed her free hand on his shoulder, smiling at the naturalness of it all. But they both craved more, and Robin could feel the electricity sparking between the two. It was why he'd been distancing himself from her lately. Slowly ripping his own heart apart, and doing what he did best: shutting down.

"Indeed. It is quite lovely to see the Titans that we don't get to see as much, yes?"

"Yeah. They're great to be around."

"Mmmm, speaking of, you haven't been around much lately." the music changed to a slower tune, and Robin and Starfire stepped closer.

""I've been busy, Star."

"Doing what?"

Staying away from you, he thought, but decided that it was easier to lie to her, "paperwork."

"But Cyborg said you had finished paperwork last month."

"I forgot some. What's with the interrogation?" again, the music changed. Robin heard the balloon squeak as they became closer, and heard several balloons around the room pop. He didn't bother to look up and see who was out of the game.

"Nothing. I am sorry for being nosy. I just... I miss you."

Robin felt something pull roughly at his heart, and he remained silent for a few moments, until the music changed again. More balloons popped.

"I'm sorry Star, I'm just-"

"Running away?" she finished for him, looking down at their feet.

"Star, I'm not running away."

"No, not literally. But you are running away from your feelings, and you are running away from me." A faster song began playing, and Robin couldn't help but notice that the songs weren't lasting as long. Surprisingly, though, Robin and Starfire's balloon was.

"Alright, Titans. We're down to our last few competitors!" Beast Boy announced, and Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"What feelings am I running away from, Star?"

"Your feelings for me." New song. Less distance. Robin could tell he was in trouble, and he wished the balloon would go ahead and pop. That way he could go observe the room quietly from a corner, and get away from this uncomfortable conversation.

"I'm not, I, uh, I mean, I-"

"You are, Robin. And I am afraid that if you continue running, I will loose you as my best friend. It's hard enough not being able to be with you as something... More."

"Starfire, you know I can't risk that."

"Why is it that you can risk your life by fighting off ruthless villains, but you can not be with someone you have feelings for."

"Because, Star. Not even Slade can compare to how scary love is."

"No one said that you would have to love me."

"Not now, but it'll eventually come to that, Star. And I can't..." Robin's voice trailed off sadly as the song changed. He began to consider that Beast Boy and Cyborg had rigged their balloon to never pop. It was down to he and Starfire and Kole and Gnaark.

"I know you think that you can't, Robin. But can you try?"

"I lost the two people I loved most when I was younger, Star. I don't want that to happen again."

"Robin, even if we are never more than best friends, you will have to loose me someday." Robin heard the music change, but he was more focused on the way Starfire was now playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. The way she was leaning towards him.

He heard their balloon pop, followed by the applause for Kole and Gnaark. But none of this mattered to Robin, because despite the fact that he had lost the game, he had gotten something so much better than applause: Starfire.


	11. One Word

**A/N: Special thanks to babytiger5360 for giving me this game idea. It was totally creative and amazing. You're wonderful.**

* * *

"Why are we playing an educational game?" Beast Boy asked, joining the circle of Titans in the main room. They were all seated in the floor, an assortment of unhealthy snacks piled in the middle. Cyborg reached out a robotic arm and grabbed a Pringles can, greedily opening it and pulling out a pile of chips.

"Because it was Raven's turn to choose the game." Cyborg commented dryly, equally as bored with the idea of a word game. Robin reached his hand into the mountain of snacks, pulling out a bag of popcorn. He opened it slowly, only to have Starfire reach over and grab a handful from the bag.

"Just be glad I didn't pick monkey in the middle. Considering we have someone who can actually turn into a monkey." Raven retorted, and Beast Boy glared towards her. Their feuding was ridiculous, really, and Robin wondered if Raven had chosen a word game just to make Beast Boy upset. Starfire reached for another handful of popcorn, and Robin pulled it away jokingly.

"This is mine." He laughed, pecking her on the cheek. She giggled cutely and Robin felt a smile cross his face. He loved hearing her laugh. The pure, innocent sound of it was music to his ears. Yeah, his thoughts had been mushy lately. But it didn't mean he couldn't take out a room full of Slades if he had to. Robin had learned that being emotionally vulnerable around Starfire helped him to be stronger in battle. It was a win/win.

"Okay, so does everyone understand how the game works?" Raven asked in her monotonous voice. Robin nodded and Beast Boy groaned, grabbing a tofu snack he had prepared for himself. Robin respected Beast Boy's commitment to a no-meat diet, but if it was up to him, he'd pick a medium-well steak over tofu any day.

"I think so. I believe I will catch on once you start playing." Starfire stated. Her knowledge of the English language was slowly growing, but she wasn't confident that she was ready to participate in such a difficult game.

"You'll be fine." Robin reassured her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"Someone stop them before I puke." Beast Boy mocked.

"Can we just start playing? I'll go first. Books." Raven said. She looked to her right, signaling Beast Boy

"Education."

"School." Cyborg continued, munching on another chip.

Starfire considered her answer carefully, tapping a finger to her chin thoughtfully, "Mad Mod."

"Age." Robin said, laughing. He saw Beast Boy's stubborn frown curve upwards, his green ears perking up as he realized that the game could actually be entertaining.

"Numbers." Raven said, completing the circle. They continued on, each of them diving into the food in front of them, and wearing goofy smiles on their faces. Even Raven put her hood down, and allowed a few casual laughs to escape her lips.

"Math."

"School." Cyborg said, and Robin waggled his finger at him disapprovingly.

"You can't repeat words, Cy." He informed the robotic Titan.

"I don't remember that being in the rules."

"It was." Raven insisted, smiling nonetheless.

"So I lose?"

"Nah, we can overlook it." Robin stated, not wanting to let go of happiness that surrounded his team.

"Fine. Algebra."

"Ummm, what is algebra?" Starfire asked, cocking her head to the side.

"It's really complicated math." Robin responded. He didn't see a need to go into detail for her. After all, teaching her English was a task in itself. But explaining the complexities of things that normal humans waited 15 or more years to learn? Yeah. He didn't want to sit through that never-ending conversation.

"Oh, I see. Training." Starfire said, and Raven glanced at her quizzically.

"How does training relate to algebra, Starfire?"

"Robin said that algebra was complicated. Training can also be complicated, correct?"

"She has a point." Cyborg said. He threw his empty Pringles container behind him and reached for a bag of Hershey's Drops.

"We'll accept it." Raven agreed, nodding her head.

"Determination." Robin decided quickly.

"Battles."

"Villains."

"Hate."

"Love." Starfire said, and once again, everyone turned to look at her. How was it possible that she, the Titan who knew the least about English, was throwing out such shocking answers.

"Star, love and hate are opposites." Robin said.

"In some cases, yes. But both are very intense feelings."

"Point taken. Keep going." Raven said. She liked being able to call the shots.

"Starfire." Robin whispered, blushing as soon as he said the words. He coughed uncomfortably, and silence settled over the Titans.

"Dude, did you just openly admit that you love Starfire?" Beast Boy asked, and Robin scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Why was he freaking out about this? He and Starfire had been dating for over a year. They'd never said the words before, but he'd always felt them… right on the tip of his tongue when he kissed her goodnight, and tugging at his heart when they split up for a battle.

"I, umm, no, I just…"

"Robin, you love me?" Starfire interjected, placing a hand on the side of his face. He avoided her eyes, ashamed of his slip-up. Of course she didn't love him back.

"I-I'm sorry."

"I am not. Robin, I love you too." Starfire said. The two leaned closer, only to be interrupted by Cyborg coughing.

"You two totally exceeded your word limit." Beast Boy joked.

"Yeah, I think it's Raven's turn." Cyborg finished. Raven glanced at the two Titans, whose faces were still close together. She didn't hesitate before giving her dull response.

"Gross." She stated, and all the Titans were silent. Then, they burst into laughter, and Beast Boy fell over, gripping his stomach.

_Well, _Robin thought, losing himself in his own laughter, _it's nice to know that some things will never change. _ His eyes shifted to Starfire, who was leaning against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead lightly, _and that some things keep getting better. _


	12. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Special thanks to Titans4life for this idea! Hope you enjoy the story, and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

_"Shall I pick truth... or shall I pick dare?" Starfire asked quizzically, running her hands through her fiery red hair. Beast Boy giggled from in front of her, rubbing his hands together mischievously._

_"Beast Boy." Robin warned quickly, glaring towards the green titans. He waggled his eyebrows back at the Boy Wonder, smirking. Beside him, Cyborg grinned just as wickedly, bumping his shoulder against Beast Boy, laughing as the smaller Titan cringed in slight pain._

_"I pick, Truth!" Starfire exclaimed happily, grinning from ear to ear. Robin watched her , briefly flicking his eyes over to see Raven glowering at all of them from the corner of the room. Games really weren't her thing. Especially when they were games like Truth or Dare. Raven didn't like showing her emotions. Neither did Robin, for that matter. But Starfire had been so convincing._

_"Hmmm, is it true that you didn't wanna marry Gurglegurdenshlep, or whatever his name was?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why." Beast Boy prompted. But Robin slapped a hand over her mouth before she could answer._

_"That's against the rules, Beast Boy."_

_"But I wanted an answer!"_

_"Then you'll have to ask it another time. Starfire, your turn."_

_Starfire turned to Robin sweetly, brushing her hair behind her ear nonchalantly. The action revealed more of her neck, and Robin felt like moving away to separate himself from her. He could so easily reach out and touch her exposed skin... And seeing as how her uniform was a two-piece, there was a lot of exposed skin._

_"Robin?" She asked, and Robin realized she'd asked him the same question twice._

_"Oh, uh, truth."_

_"Is it true that you wear your mask to conceal your emotions?" She asked, without missing a beat. Robin felt his guard go up, and his back automatically straightened._

_"I, um, can I pass?" Robin asked, tugging at the neck of his costume. He felt as if the tight material was choking him, cutting off his air and his circulation slowly._

_"No passing. It was a rule." Cyborg said, nodding his head in confirmation._

_"Then yes." he answered shortly, miffed at the rules. Since when did Titans play by the rules?_

_"Interesting. Okay, Robin, go."_

_"Beast Boy. Truth or dare?"_

_"Dare."_

_"I dare you to go over to the fridge, and eat a hot dog."_

_An awkward silence settled over the room at Robin's words, and Beast Boy's mouth fell open._

_"DUUUUUDEEEE, I can't eat that! It's like cannibalism!"_

_"So you're dropping out of the game?"_

_Beast Boy growled under his breath and stalked to the fridge, grabbing a hot dog. He took a deep breath and shoved the offensive piece of meat in his mouth, gagging as he swallowed a bite._

_"The whole thing?" He asked weakly. It felt slimy and cold as it slid down his throat._

_"Yes."_

_Again, he took a bite, gagged, then took another bite. He continued the process until there was nothing left of the hot dog, and he felt as of he would throw up._

_"There. Happy?"_

_"Ecstatic. Robin retorted."_

_"Fine. It's my turn. Robin, truth or dare?"_

_"Dare." Robin snarled, realizing Beast Boy was challenging him. Either way, he was doomed, so he really should have gone ahead and given up. Boys would be boys, but when it came to competitive Titans, Boys could be evil._

_"I dare you to kiss Starfire." Beast Boy said, plopping back down on the floor. Cyborg turned and stared wide-eyed at him, knowing Beast Boy was asking for extra hours of extensive training._

_"That's insane, Beast Boy. Dare me to do something else." Robin said. He felt a blush covering his whole body, including his stomach. His heart began pounding out of his chest, and he felt his mouth go dry. He licked his lips, involuntarily glancing towards. Starfire's mouth._

_Yeah, there was a part of him that wanted to kiss her. So bad. But that would be completely inappropriate._

_"No take backs. I dared you to do it. Now you have to do it. Or are you too scared?"_

_"I'm not scared." Robin growled, leaning towards Beast Boy. He glowered at the smiling Titan, angry that Beast Boy had been so low. But then again, he had dared him to eat a hot dog..._

_"Then do it." Beast Boy whispered. Robin turned back to Starfire, facing her. She had a wishful look in her green eyes, and Robin couldn't help but help that maybe, just maybe, she wanted this as much as he did._

_"I, um, its for a dare." Robin whispered._

_"I know." she responded, flicking her eyes to his lips quickly._

_"Are you, are you okay with it?"_

_"Robin, I'm more than okay with it." And so Starfire leaned forward, closing her eyes, mimicking Robin a he leaned towards her. He brought a hand up to her chin and tilted her head back, pressing his lips to hers._

"andddd, that, ladies and gentlemen, is how your favorite hero couple had their first kiss!" Beast Boy blasted into the microphone. He looked over to see that Robin's face was bright red, an awkward expression on his face. Sitting beside him, Starfire was even brighter, keeping her eyes focused on her knees. Robin knew it had been a bad idea to bring Beast Boy to an interview. But they had wanted all the Titans.

"Robin, is that true?" A woman in a navy suit asked, pointing a microphone towards the Boy Wonder.

"Well, yeah."

"And what happened after that?" Inquired another interviewer.

"Well," Robin started, grabbing Starfire's hand and lacing his fingers with hers, "the rest is history."


	13. Musical Chairs

A/N: Special thanks to babytiger5360 for this idea!

"Why am I playing this dreadful game?" Raven asked miserably, pulling her hood up onto her head as she walked in a circle around the four chairs positioned in the middle of the room.

"Because you love musical chairs." Beast Boy mocked, swinging his arms in tune to the song as they walked. Raven glowered, her anger only rising when he began whistling along.

"Please, explain the point of this game to me again."

"There is no point, Star. It's just for fun." Robin said, pulling out his communicator to check the time. He had promised himself he'd only spend a few moments playing games with the Titans. There was a pile of paperwork and files to be sorted laying on his desk.

"Humans find walking around chairs enjoyable?" Starfire asked. The music cut off and she sat down quickly, taking the chair next to Robin. He smiled at her and Leaned forward to kiss her on the nose.

"No PDA!" Beast Boy shouted at them, causing Robin to pull away quickly. He groaned, clasping his hands together in his lap.

"Aw, man! I think this game is rigged." Cyborg said, eyeing the other Titans who had gotten chairs. It would come down to the two couples. Beast Boy and Raven, the two clueless lovebirds who used their ridiculing to cover up their feelings. Or at least, that was Cyborg's theory.

And then there was Jump City's golden couple, Robin and Starfire. It had taken a while for them to get together, sure. But from what Robin had told Cyborg, it was worth the wait. Now the two were constantly sneaking up to the roof at night, doing whatever it is they did. Not that he was complaining. With the Boy Wonder distracted by his girlfriend, there were less training sessions, and more trips to the pizza restaurant.

The music started again - Beast Boy had gotten Cyborg to help him set the radio to start and stop songs randomly - and the remaining Titans stood, as Cyborg pulled a chair out from the middle of the circle.

"This game is a waste of my time. I could be in my room reading. I could be meditating. I could be-" Beast Boy silenced Raven by slapping a hand over her mouth.

"But you're not. Unless you want me to tell them..." He whispered, and Raven reached up and removed his hand, glaring at the back of his head as they continued to walk.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a big deal if Beast Boy told the rest of the Titans about their kiss. It had only lasted a few seconds, and really wasn't anything to brag about. But to Beast Boy, it was blackmail. Especially since she had kissed him first. Yeah, shocker. The emotionless, quiet Raven had kissed Beast Boy. And honestly, she didn't regret it. What she did regret was that she had kissed a boy who couldn't keep his mouth shut about anything.

"What's wrong, Rae? Cat got your tongue? Or should I say, Beast Boy got your lips?" The green Titan whispered jokingly. Raven lost her concentration and the music ended, causing her to loose her seat to Robin.

"Oops. Guess I lost." She said, though her voice sounded joyful for once. She walked over to the couch and grabbed her book, finding that she was too caught up in what Beast Boy had said to focus on the words on the pages.

The music started again, and the remaining Titans stood up, as Cyborg pulled another chair from the circle. As much as he enjoyed watching the game, he heard his stomach growl. He walked over to the radio and cut it off abruptly, watching as Starfire and Robin sat down. Beast Boy turned and glared at him, pointing an accusing finger towards him

"That's cheating!"

"No, it's called throwing in a surprise. You should have been prepared."

"But you, and they, and that.. Ugh." Beast Boy said, stalking over to the couch. He sat a few inches from Raven, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Guess it's just you and me." Robin said to Starfire, watching the scene. He really shouldn't have kept playing. He needed to go finish his work. He didn't need to be distracted.

"May the best Titan win." Starfire giggled. They both stood up as soon as the music started, and Cyborg reached in and pulled one of the last two chairs out. One chair. Two Titans. A beautiful girl standing centimeters away from him. And a pile of paperwork sitting on his desk. Why were the odds never in Robin's favor?

Starfire began to walk more quickly, reaching out and placing a hand on the small of Robin's back. He shivered and froze momentarily, realizing her intentions.

"No PDA, remember?" he asked, reaching back and removing her hand. He felt his skin burn where she had touched him, and he began walking again, picking up his pace.

The music stopped then, and Robin and Starfire lunged for the chair at the same time. Their combined weight pushing it back caused the chair to topple, sending the two Titans crashing towards the ground.

Robin landed in his back, his eyes shutting as he made contact with the hard ground, and he felt something his his chest.

"Well, I guess they both loose." Cyborg said, throwing his hands into the air.

"So, nobody wins?" Beast Boy asked, standing up.

"Works for me. Now who wants pizza?" Cyborg replied, rubbing his hands together.

"I could use a bite to eat." Raven said, joining Cyborg near the front door. Her head ached, and she silently wished that Beast Boy would decline the offer for food.

"As long as there isn't any meat on it." Well, it had been a stupid wish.

"You two coming?" Cyborg asked, looking at Robin and Starfire. They were still tangled on the ground; Cyborg had a feeling he knew what their answer was going to be.

"You guys go ahead. I've got some paperwork to finish." Robin said, keeping his eyes glued to Starfire.

"Yes, and I have something that I need to attend to." Starfire mumbled, glancing up briefly. Cyborg laughed and winked at her, exiting the Tower with Beast Boy and Raven following him.

"I shall let you go finish your paperwork." Starfire said as soon as the left, moving to get off of Robin. Before she could, he flipped them over so that he was on top of her, his face hovering above hers. He smiled and brushed His lips against her mouth.

"Starfire, paperwork can wait."


	14. Two Truths and a Lie

**A/N: Special thanks to Titans4life for this marvelous idea. And seriously guys, keep sending in suggestions. Its easier to find out what you guys would like to see Robin and Starfire play. And you can even give me suggestions on how you see the game being played. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Starfire groaned and flipped over on her round bed, allowing her head to hang over the edge. Her hair fell down like a curtain, and she idly ran a hand through the fiery mess. Robin had been in an overly happy and flirtatious mood for days. But every time she tried to get to the bottom of his... unrobinish mood swing, he'd kiss her and act as if he were zipping his lips.

It really wasn't fair. Starfire had never had the ability to keep secrets. Each time she tried, it would fall out of her mouth without permission. Christmas was terrible, of course, because she always ended up telling the Titans what she had gotten them.

Robin, on the other hand, seemed to be the master of secrets. And while Starfire knew it was because he had been keeping secrets his whole life, she couldn't help but envy him.

"Oh, what am I to do?" Starfire mumbled, reaching beside her to pet Silkie lovingly. She used her other hand and grabbed a pillow, squashing it against her face. She let out a muted scream, then breathed deeply through her mouth.

When she removed the round pillow, she came face to face with a grinning Robin, and a deep crimson blush spread across her face. He smirked at her and leaned down, kissing her lips lightly before crawling onto her bed.

"Having fun?" He asked, as she righted herself on the bed. Robin laughed and reached forward, smoothing her hair with his hand.

"Oh yes, I am having a most enjoyable time talking with Silkie."

"I'm sure. And what all do you and, uh, Silkie talk about?" Robin inquired, moving his hand to rest on her knee. He ran his thumb over the exposed skin right beneath her miniskirt.

"We discuss many things!"

"And what were you talking about today?"

"You." Starfire admitted, after a moment of hesitation. She hung her head and twiddled her thumb, glancing up to see Robin smiling sweetly.

"What about me?"

"Umm, several things. That are not very important. What were you coming to see me for?"

"Do I have to have a reason to come see my girlfriend?" Robin asked, and Starfire sighed. There was that flirty thing again. Had it been anyone other than Robin, Starfire wouldn't be worried. But this was Robin they were talking about. The hero who went crazy over Slade and never admitted his feelings to anyone.

"Star, what's-"

"I wish to play a game." She blurted out suddenly. She was always able to get stuff out of Robin when they were playing games. Plus, if they were playing something, he was less likely to run off and fill out paperwork.

"Mmm, what did you have in mind?"

"On my home planet, there is a game, which would be called 'two truths and a lie' on your planet."

"I've heard of that game. Wouldn't you rather play something less serious, though?"

"This game does not have to be serious. Perhaps we could make it fun."

"Alright," Robin chuckled, leaning backwards and putting his hands behind him. He hung his head back, trying to think. Starfire watched him the whole time, taking note of his actions.

"I hate bananas. My favorite fruit is apples. Kiwis make me sick."

Starfire laughed and didn't hesitate before answering, "the second one is a lie."

"How'd you figure that out so quickly?"

"Your favorite fruit is strawberries." She said decisively, nodding her head proudly.

"Correct. Your turn."

"I love Tamaran more than Earth. I cannot stand rap music, as Cyborg calls it, and I often wish that my sister was not evil."

"The first one is the lie." Robin said quickly, and Starfire nodded, relaxing. The game was definitely helping to relieve her stress. But she still knew that Robin was hiding something.

"I like watching you sleep. I still think about Slade. I sometimes think about going back to doing acrobatics with a circus." Robin said, and Starfire stated at him quizically. They all sounded so believable. And Robin had a perfect poker face, especially with his mask on.

Starfire bit he lower lip before she answered, "The first one is a lie?" She guessed.

"Wrong." Robin laughed, leaning forward.

"You like watching me sleep?"

"You're peaceful. It's like you go from being this bubbly, joyful girl, to a serene angel. Plus you constantly smile in your sleep. And sometimes you say my name." Robin mumbled, the words flying out of his mouth. Starfire stated at him after he was done, wondering when he'd decided to be an open book.

"Ah. The third one is a lie?"

"That's correct."

"But you love-"

"Yeah, I do love acrobatics. But I wouldn't trade this life in. I have you guys. And a home. I'd never give all of that up."

"I can understand. This life is quite glorious."

"Yeah. Hey, Star, can I talk to you about something?"

"We are in the middle of a game." she joked, winking at him.

"I know, but, your eighteenth birthday is coming up quickly. And, um, I sorta had a special present in mind."

"And what is that?"

"Well... Actually, let me see if you can guess it."

"Okay?"

"This is just like the game. Except I'm going to tell you two lies and one truth this time. I've been thinking about buying you a new car. A new necklace. A new," Robin hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck, "a new ring."

"Hmmm, well, I believe that the third one is a lie..."

"Well, uh," Robin stammered, a defeated look crossing his face.

"Wait, was that the truth?"

"Um, yeah."

"But Robin, I do not wear rings!"

"Star, this is a special ring. It's one that you'd never take off. At least, as long as you're with me."

Starfire froze, looking straight at the Boy Wonder, shock flooding into her eyes. Was he talking about... An engagement ring?

"R-Robin. While I do have many feelings for you, I do not believe that it would be appropriate for us to... elope... so early in life."

Robin stiffened and waves his hands in front of his face quickly, turning red, "no, no. Star. Not an engagement ring. This is different. I was actually thinking about getting you a promise ring."

"A promise ring?"

"Yeah. I guess it's kind of like an engagement ring. It's basically a way for me to promise you that I'll love you as long as you'll love me. Ya know, until we're old enough, and aren't too wrapped up in hero stuff to tie the knot."

"Oh, Robin!" She screamed, throwing herself at him. She planted her lips on his, and he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'll take that as you saying you'd like a promise ring?"

"Yes, Robin. But I did not think I needed a ring to show that I will continue to love you."

"You don't, Star. I just thought it would be nice."

"Oh, Robin. Thank you. Is this the secret you've been keeping from me for so long."

Robin laughed and ran his hand through Starfire's hair, "Yes, Star. I should have known I can't keep a secret from you. Now, since you know what I've been hiding, would you like to get back to our game?"

Starfire smiled up at Robin coyly, tangling her fingers in his disheveled black hair.

"I believe I am done playing that game. Besides, I'd rather just not talk."


	15. Hangman

**A/N: Special thanks to Fire-wolf18 for this suggestion! It's one that hasn't been suggested before, and I immediately knew what I wanted to do with it. So thank you, for inspiring me. And thank you to everyone who's been reviewing. I appreciate everything you guys have to say! Oh, and, I decided to take a different approach on this story. I've never written as if I were focusing on Raven's thoughts. Why? Well, it's not that I don't love her... it's just, she's the polar opposite of me. And I find that hard to write. But hey, every writer needs to practice things they might not be comfortable with. Now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Raven grabbed a piece of chalk that had fallen to the ground, and brought her hand to the green board slowly. She pulled her hood off of her head, revealing her short, blue hair, then tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. Why was it that she was never inspired at the right moment? For example, if Beast Boy had asked her to play Hangman a few days ago, she would have been able to stump him in a second. Today, however, simply was not her day.

"Raven, hurry up!" Beast Boy whined from behind her, craning his neck in every direction to try and figure out how many lines she was going to draw on the board. She sighed submissively and brought the short stick of white chalk to the board, drawing seven line. It was a completely easy word, and if none of them got it, she promised herself she'd lock herself in her room forever. Okay, maybe not forever. Just until they got the point that they were mindless idiots.

"G." Beast Boy shouted immediately, and Raven felt like slapping him. But then she remembered that despite his annoying jokes and corny puns, Beast Boy could actually be an intellectual human being. And maybe, somewhere deep inside - deep, deep, deep, deep inside - she enjoyed his company and knew she wouldn't be happy if he wasn't around.

Yeah, I really need to go shut myself in my room and read. Hanging out with Starfire all afternoon has really gotten to me. She thought as she drew a person's head on the board.

"A." Robin guessed, and Raven smiled towards him, putting three a's on the board, then turning back towards her teammates. Robin would always be like her older brother. Despite the fact that he was, in a weird way, attractive and comfortable, Raven could never picture herself with someone like him. He reminded her of herself too much. And well, Raven didn't want to date herself. Starfire, however, was the type of girl that Robin needed to be with. She glanced over at the beautiful alien girl briefly, noting the way she leaned towards Robin. It was as if the two didn't notice the magnetic force between them. But Raven felt it. Oh yes, she felt it.

"Z!" Starfire exclaimed proudly, beaming as Raven jotted down the letter on the second blank line. Raven felt a pang of jealousy inside her at the joy that the girl was able to give off. Raven couldn't afford to do that, even if she wanted to. Her powers were controlled by emotions; she had long ago gotten used to preventing emotions. So she pushed the jealousy aside, replacing it with the relief that the Titans were getting the word right.

"T." Cyborg said, crossing his arms over his chest. He was so confident of everything that he did.

"Ohhhh, can I guess it? Can I guess it?" Beast Boy shouted, waving his arm in the air dramatically. The movements caused his body to sway back and forth, and he bumped into Robin and Cyborg. Robin slid closer to Starfire because of the violent swaying, and his leg brushed against hers. Raven could feel their emotions immediately after the brief contact - embarassment, shyness, and of course, their want for more than just one touch. It was sickening, really.

"Does anyone know what the word is?" Raven said, completely ignoring the green boy flopping in front of her like a fish. He stopped wriggling and pouted, glaring up at her through his slitted lids.

"Azarath?" Starfire asked tentatively. Raven turned to her and nodded, preparing for the bonecrushing hug that would inevitably come since Starfire had guessed the word.

"Oh thank you, friend Raven!" She shouted, hugging Raven tightly. Raven pushed away gently and handed the chalk to Starfire, taking her place on the couch.

"It's really not fair. I should have been up there. You didnt even see me raising my hand!" Beast Boy rambled, turning to point an accusing finger in Raven's face.

"Honest mistake." She said simply, pushing his finger away. Starfire giggled from the board and handed the chalk to Beast Boy.

"Here. You may go. I find it much more enjoyable to watch this game." She said, and Beast Boy jumped up quickly, grabbing the chalk and racing to the board. The action was so quick that Starfire remained with her hand out, as if she were still holding a piece of chalk. She shook her head and smoothed her red hair down, taking Beast Boy's spot on the couch.

"Prepare to be stumped!" Beast Boy shouted, drawing seven blanks on the board. When he got to the fifth one, Cyborg laughed.

"Pizza?" He asked mockingly.

"No. This isn't even a food. It's a name."

"Is he allowed to tell us that?" Robin asked. Raven shrugged her shoulders, pulling her hood back up to hide the smile that forced it's way onto her face.

"Q." Robin guessed, leaning forwad. Starfire mimicked his position; Raven knew it was because she was trying to learn everything about Earth customs that she could: including how they sit, how they stand, and what accents they talked in.

"No." Beast Boy said, laughing under his breath. He drew a lopsided circle on the board, then turned back to stare right at Robin, "I'm surprised that _you _don't know the answer, though."

"U?" Inquired Starfire, flipping her hair over her shoulder. The action caused the smell of her shampoo to fill the air, and Robin's emotions skyrocketed.

"Wrong." Beast Boy said, snickering as he drew a stick coming out of the person's head.

"R?" Cyborg guessed, and Beast Boy turned to write an "r" at the beginning of the word, and another "r" at the end.

"Lucky guess."

"A?" Raven said, and Beast Boy filled in an "a" in the sixth blank line.

"Beast Boy, what the heck-"

"You're getting there. Keep guessing."

"L?" Asked CYborg, pounding his fist on his robotic leg in a slow rhythm.

"Nope." Beast Boy gave the figure on the board a squiggly arm, drawing a hand with four fingers to distract himself from blurting out the word.

"T?" Robin asked, and Beast Boy filled in a "t" in the fifth blank spot, practically dancing with the prospect of them guessing his word.

"W?"

"M?"

"Y?" The guesses kept coming, until a full figure was drawn on the board, and Beast Boy was jumping in place victoriously.

"Any last guesses?" He asked, pointing his finger around the group of Titans.

"Umm, Beast Boy, are you sure you used an actual word?" Robin asked.

"Oh its a word. Like I said, its a name."

"Well you got me." Cyborg said, not believing that Beast Boy, of all people, had won a game of Hangman.

"Anyone else?" Beast Boy asked. The Titans all shook their heads, staring at the board expectantly, waiting for the name to be revealed. Raven sighed, unable to deny her curiousity.

"The word isssss," Beast Boy said dramatically, drawing out the word is as he filled in the rest of the spaces on the board. All four of his fellow Titans cocked their heads to the side, studying the word from every angle.

"Robstar?" Raven asked, saying the word slowly. She wasn't even sure how to pronounce it, much less what it was.

"Robstar. A name. What kind of name you ask? The couple name given to our very own, Robin and Starfire!" Beast Boy said dramatically, gesturing his hands towards the two blushing Titans.

"Robwhat?" Robin asked, shaking his head to clear his mind. He glanced over at Starfire, forcing his eyes to peel away from her and rest on Beast Boy's amused face.

"Its like Brangelina! Or Chair! or, or, Jelena."

"What the heck is a Jelena?" Cyborg asked, completely clueless. Beast Boy groaned and slapped his face, sliding his hand down it dramatically.

"Robstar. Robin and Starfire's name combined. Cause, ya know, everyone knows they were meant to be together."

"But we're not..." Robin trailed off as Starfire's hand brushed against his leg accidentally. He didn't even want to finish the sentence anymore. He didn't want to listen to Beast Boy anymore. In all honesty, he just wanted to be alone with Starfire.

"I believe it is amusing." Starfire said, grinning.

"It is?" Raven asked, arching an eyebrow upwards.

"Yes. I find it amusing that people would combing Robin and I's names. Can we do that with all of the Titans' names? For example, we could have Beastborg, Beastfire, Beastven, Cyfire, Starborg..." Starfire began rambling on, counting off the combinations of names in her head. Raven cringed at the idea of her name being combined with Beast Boy's.

"Wait, so this doesn't bother you?" Robin asked her, interrupting her monologue of names.

"Should I be bothered?"

"Well, I mean, people are combining our names. As if we were, you know, together."

Starfire blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear, "I do not find this something to be bothered by. We are very close, yes? So I believe it is easy for people to believe that we are romantically involved with each other."

"But Star, I mean, doesn't it make it awkward?"

"Not at all. You are my best friend. Nothing would truly change if we were romantically involved with one another. So why not just let everyone believe what they would like to believe." Starfire said, smiling at him sweetly. He shut his mouth, stunned.

"So wait, you guys seriouly haven't heard of the name 'Robstar?'" Beast Boy asked, throwing the chalk down in frustration. The Titans all shook their heads, and he stormed towards the door dramatically, turning to face them once, a look of fake anger on his face.

"You guys," he started, pointing towards them, "_seriously_ need to read Fanfiction."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. Not as fluffy as my other oneshots in here... but hey, everyone needs a break from fluff. Anyway, I'm sorry if I completely ruined Raven. I'm not very wonderful at writing her personality. So I would love some constructive criticism on this piece. And, about Beast Boy's last line, I've always wondered what would happen if the Titans read Fanfiction. And it is a story that I may get around to writing. hmm, maybe someday. Anyway thanks in advanced for any reviews! much love!**


	16. Sleepover Ball Game

**Special thanks to Titans4life for this marvelous idea! Keep sending in game requests. If I haven't gotten to one you've previously submitted, I promise I'll get to it. There's just so much to write, and so little time! Enjoy the story.**

* * *

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeeeeeeeeak._ The sharpie screamed as it ran across the surface of the beach ball that Robin was holding, and he cringed at the obnoxious noise. He hated when Beast Boy dragged him into playing a pointless game. Last week, it had been Truth or Dare. This week? A game involving a beach ball.

He was Robin. The Boy Wonder. He played with villains, not with balls. Okay, that sounded wrong. But still. He wouldn't stand for it any longer! He couldn't endure another game night with-

"Oh this is sure to be a glorious game!" Starfire squealed from beside him, clapping her hands together. Robin's train of thought was cut off, and he reminded himself of why he always gave in to Beast Boy's request. Because if there was a game going on, Starfire would be there. And God knows he loved being around Starfire. He passed the beach ball to her, shivering as his fingertips touched her hand.

Starfire read a few of the questions that had already been scribbled on the ball, giggling every few seconds. Finally, she tossed the ball in the air, then held onto it tightly as she scribbled a question onto it.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! That completes the writing part of the game! Now we play." Beast Boy announced. He was always the instigator of these things. And because of his persuasive ways, he was always able to convince everyone to play. Even Raven and Robin, the two most stubborn Titans.

"Shall I throw the ball of beaches first?" Starfire asked, twirling the colorful prop in her hands amusedly. She watched as the colors swam together, forming a rainbow. Beast Boy nodded, and Starfire smiled in thanks, tossing the beach ball in the air and swatting it towards the opposite side of the circle.

Cyborg caught it, looking down to see which question his right thumb had landed on.

"Ummm..."

"You have to read the question out loud." Beast Boy whispered, his body shaking with the laughter he was trying to control.

"How much chuck could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Cyborg said slowly, and the green Titan to his left fell backwards in a fit of laughter.

"Man, how am I supposed to answer that?" Cyborg asked, glaring in Beast Boy's direction. The smaller boy sat up and wiped a tear out from under his eye, only to start laughing again when he saw the look on Cyborg's face.

"And they wonder why we don't take him out in public." Raven muttered, and Robin chuckled. So game nights weren't all that bad. In fact, he wouldn't have minded a short game of Monopoly or Jeopardy. But his teammates always picked games that got personal very easily. And maybe opening up and spilling their guts was easy for them. But for Robin, it was impossible.

"P-p-pick another... Another q-question." Beast Boy said breathlessly, gripping his stomach."

"What is your favorite childhood memory? Well, when I was real young, my dad would always take me to this ice cream shop downtown. The theme of the place was classic rock. There were records on the wall, and the booths were red and black. And all their ice cream was named after famous people or bands. Bon Jovi Split. KISS fudge Sundae. Zeppelin Vanilla. The place was awesome." Cyborg said, his eyes become glassy from the bittersweet memory. He let out a soft chuckle, then threw the beach ball towards Raven.

"What are you afraid of? I'm not afraid of anything. Except Beast Boy's breath in the morning." Raven remarked dryly. Starfire let out a loud laugh, and Cyborg joined in. Beast Boy stuck out his lower lip, crossing his arms over his chest.

Raven smiled and tossed the beach ball to Starfire, who caught it gracefully, moving he right finger to see which question was covered up. Robin watched her curiously, taking in the way her hair fell forward like a curtain when she bent her head down. A red, silky, shiny curtain that smelled like strawberries.

"What's one person/thing you wish you could change?" She read, and Robin smiled confidently when he realized she had gotten his question. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, knitting her eyebrows together.

"My sister. I wish that I could change who she was. Or at least show her what she has become. I still hope that perhaps she'll see what a mess she's made. " Starfire admitted, staring at the beach ball as she spoke. Robin put a comforting hand on her shoulder; she turned to smile at him before rolling the beach ball into his lap. He grabbed it, and read his question immediately.

"Who was your first kiss?" He read, turning five shades redder as he allowed his mouth to fall open. This was why he didn't play games.

He looked around at the faces watching him expectantly, groaning as he saw that even Raven looked curious.

"I, um, don't remember." he sputtered, drumming his fingers on the beach ball.

"Dude, you don't remember your first kiss?" Beast Boy asked, astonished. Cyborg smiled at him then, wriggling his eyebrow suggestively.

"I bet it was with Starfire." Cyborg said, and Robin's heart began to beat faster.

"N-no."

"Yes it was." Beast Boy egged on, smiling mischievously. Robin didn't dare glance over at Starfire. He knew she was probably staring at him curiously.

"And you know what, Beast Boy? I think he wants to kiss her again." Cyborg said, and the two began laughing hysterically. Robin Growled and lifted the ball into the air, pulling his arm back. He threw it forward, and it nailed Beast Boy on the head, silencing the laughter.

"I answered the question. Your turn." he snarled, flicking his eyes over towards Starfire. She looked almost defeated. And she remained that way the rest of the game, all joy gone from her voice.

Robin couldn't help but wonder if it was because of his reaction to the question. Or because he had freaked out about Cyborg's comment of wanting to kiss her again. Of course he wanted to kiss her again. But to think that maybe she wanted him to kiss her? That was preposterous, at the very least. She and Robin were just friends. And that was all they would ever be, no matter how much he wanted them to be more. Because while Robin had no problem fighting off villains and keeping a whole city safe, admitting his feelings was too terrifying. And he didn't want to think about what would happen if she didn't return them. After all, she was the gorgeous, loving princess. And he was the Boy Blunder: awkward teenager in disguise.


	17. Pass The Orange

**Special thanks to Hey-wazup-stalker for this suggestion. Enjoy the story my lovely readers. **

**And shoutout to MonicaDayne87. You fangirl over my stories? That's it, I've died and gone to writer's Heaven. No, but seriously, thank you. It's hard to imagine I have "fans." But it's something amazing that keeps the writing dream alive. Much love.**

* * *

"Apples. Oranges. Bananas. Grapes. Kiwis. Strawberries. Why does your planet have so many foods?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, laughing. It was his turn to pick up groceries for the Tower, and he had dragged Starfire along for the fun of it. He loved seeing her eyes light up when she saw all different types of food, and especially enjoyed the conversations that those foods started. For example, she was now pondering over the many names given to fruits; as she held an orange up, studying it carefully, an idea popped into Robin's mind.

"Put that in the cart." He said, watching as she eyed him curiously.

"But Robin, our list of shopping mentions nothing about getting oranges. Are you having the cravings?"

"No, Star. I just figured out a way to spend the evening. It's supposed to be stormy out, so we'll need something to keep the Titans busy. You know what happens when Beast Boy gets bored."

Starfire cringed, then giggled as she tossed the orange fruit into their shopping cart. Robin gave her a flirty smile and pulled her in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist so that he could push the buggy.

"I enjoy the shopping for food. Especially when you are like this."

"Like what?" Robin asked cluelessly, gazing down at her through his mask.

"I believe the word for it is flirtatious."

"I'm flirtatious?"

"mmmhmm." Starfire said, smiling as he pressed his back against hers. It was nice when things were like this. When Robin wasn't on edge. He'd gotten better about showing other sides to himself lately. Especially when he was with her.

"Robin?" She inquired, craning her neck to look up at his face.

"Yes?"

"What exactly do you have planned for the orange."

"You'll see, Star," he responded, grinning mischievously, "You'll see"

* * *

"Robin had officially lost his marbles." Beast Boy proclaimed, staring at the leader of the Titans in shock. He tossed a medium-sized orange from hand to hand, watching the rest of the Titans expectantly.

"I haven't lost my marbles. I figured it would be nice for us to play a game tonight. It'll be a nice change from our norm."

"Yes, because playing with an orange is much more exciting than watching zombie movies and playing video games." Cyborg responded.

"Oh come on, guys. It'll be fun."

"The last time you said something would be fun, the Tower ended up covered in peanut butter."

An idea occurred to Robin, "Details. Look, you don't have to play. I'm sure we could find something else to do. Training's always a good option." He said, his voice trailing off as a look of fear entered Beast Boy's eyes.

"Did I mention I love the game pass the orange?" Beast Boy asked enthusiastically, and Cyborg nodded his head in agreement.

"Great! I'll go get the girls." Robin said, right as Starfire and Raven walked into the room.

"I have told Raven about our evening plans, and she said that she would love to join us!"

"Well, that's not exactly what I said." Raven mumbled, and Robin let a chuckle escape his lips. He gestured for everyone to sit on the floor, and they complied, sitting in a circle. Robin took the empty space between Beast Boy and Starfire, running his hand over the bumpy surface of the orange.

"Alright, does everyone understand how to play?" He asked. Once they had all nodded in conformation, Robin stuck the orange between his chin and neck, then turned to Starfire and closed his eyes. He knew that if he saw how close Starfire was to his face, he'd be too tempted to disregard the silly game and kiss her. But even though he couldn't see her, he could feel her. Her cheek slid against his jaw. Her lips were dangerously close to the side of his neck...

She succeeded in getting the ball out from between Robin's chin and neck, the turned to Raven, sitting still as the empath slowly tried to retrieve the orange. Their silly positions made Robin want to laugh, and he was pretty sure he heard Beast Boy chuckle lightly beside him.

The orange continued around the circle, and when it got back to Robin, he braced himself. When Starfire leaned in for the orange this time, he almost lost it. Being close to her was so difficult. And it wasn't like he was a hormonal teenage boy who couldn't control his desires. It was just, things had become so serious between he and Starfire lately. They'd been dating for almost a year and a half, after all. And before that, they had been best friends.

As Starfire was trying to get a good grip on the orange, she let her hand slide forward so that she could brace herself against Robin's leg. He felt himself take a sharp breath in, and could see the satisfaction on her face when she pulled away. He didn't know if it was because she had gotten the orange, or because she knew the effect she had on Robin.

When the orange got to Beast Boy again, Robin grinned smugly.

"Now pass the orange the other way."

Cyborg groaned and prepared to take the orange from Beast Boy, and Robin noted that it was a rather awkward spectacle. Cyborg was twice, if not three times, as big as the tiny green Titan sitting beside him.

Cyborg turned towards Raven, and she took the orange from him easily, finally getting used to the game.

And then, before he knew it, it was his turn to get the orange from Starfire.

He leaned forward slowly, watching as se closed her eyes, much like he had earlier. He heard her suck in a breath and hold it, not trusting herself to breathe in his intoxicating scent. And so Robin went extra slow, acting as if he was having trouble grasping the orange. He let his lips hit the bottom of her ear lightly, and could feel her trying not to move.

"Having trouble princess?" He asked, and she shook her head quickly.

Finally, Robin removed the orange from her neck, and she took a breath as she watched him turn towards Beast Boy. Her heart was beating ten times faster than it should have been. And she wondered if Robin knew what he did to her. If he knew that he always left her breathless.


	18. Staring Contest

**Special thanks to Chocolate365 for this marvelous idea! And, this will be a rather short oneshot? Why? Because I just spent 7 hours babysitting little kids, and am now exhausted. But I'd feel bad if I didn't leave you guys with something to read. So enjoy this, my wonderful viewers. This oneshot will also be a little different, as I'm going to try something new. Yay for new things!**

**And to those who have been talking about how they are fangirling over these stories... You have made my life complete. I cried happy tears this morning. Thanks. Much love to everyone. Keep the reviews coming, please. TGTP is almost at 100 reviews (gasp.)**

* * *

Emerald green to piercing blue. Eye to eye. Breathing coincided, and both of their eyes burned with desire - the desire to blink, that is. Starfire scratched her fingernails against the exposed skin of her leg, trying to distract herself from the fact that her eyes were now watering. How long had it been? Seconds? Hours? Days? Lifetimes? Neither of them knew. For they were alone, staring at each other as if their lives depended on it.

He blinked. He was the first to crumble and she watched as his eyelids flicked down, hiding his beautiful, depthless oceans from her view. She blinked in return, feeling tears prickle at the sides of her eyes.

It had become a habit for the two of them, really. Staring into each others eyes when they ran out of things to say. When discussions became too personal, and touching was too physical, they simply stared, sharing their own language.

Robin opened his eyes and looked at Starfire once the burn had dulled to an ignorable ache, throwing her a half-smile that sent her heart into somersaults. She felt it leap and spin within her chest, but reminded herself to keep up a calm facade.

She smiled back, and kept her eyes open, the game automatically restarting itself. Except this time, Starfire wasn't content to just stare into the Boy Wonder's eyes. She reached out a tentative hand, and he nodded at her, signaling that it was okay.

Her fingertips brushed against his forehead first, trailing lightly over the almost invisible lines there. And then they continued around his face, moving down his cheek and across his jawline swiftly and gracefully.

When she got to his lips, Robin parted them automatically, and she traced their outline slowly. When she was finished, she began trailing her fingers up the other side of his face. She stopped her journey at his eyes, running a thumb in the hollow beneath them. His eyes twitched, and she smiled.

She remembered the first time Robin had revealed his eyes to her. How astonished she'd been to find that Robin, who she thought could not get more attractive, had the most amazing eyes she'd ever seen. They weren't sapphire blue, but they weren't a baby blue either. They were like an ocean, constantly changing colors and adjusting, amazing her every time he took off his signature mask.

Starfire trailed her fingers over the bridge of his nose, to the other eye, running her fingertips underneath this eye, as well. This was when Robin lost control. He blinked, and Starfire removed her hand quickly as he shook his head. She had left a burning trail on his skin; he couldn't erase the ghostly feeling that her fingertips were still gliding over his cheeks.

He opened his eyes slowly, coming face to face with her again and nodded. And so the game began again.


	19. Sardines

**Special thanks to Millipedes R Awesome for this idea. And, for those of you making suggestions: if I don't get to them immediately, don't worry. I will write about your suggestion. Some stories just come to me easier. While others spend more time developing in my head. So please remain patient. And while you're being patient, check out my story "Questions Answered." much love.**

* * *

Robin's tailbone ached from sitting on the crate in his closet for so long. He reached behind him and rubbed the bottom of his back, cringing. It was bad enough that he had injured himself in a battle with Mad Mod. But now the other Titans were trying to lighten his moods by playing games with him.

It had started off with board games. But now that Robin wasn't in nearly as much pain, they had moved on to games that involved physical actions.

And while he appreciated their efforts, this game in particular was a bit ridiculous.

Sardines. First of all, it was named after a fish. And Robin hated fish. Second, the game required for him to hide until all of the Titans had found him. And so far, none of them had found him.

Robin heard footprints in his room, and silently thanked God that someone had finally had the senses to look in his room. The footsteps moved away and faded, then came back and stood right in front of the closet door. Robin held his breath as a hand opened the door, and a head poked itself inside of the closet.

"I have f-" Starfire started to squeal. But Robin jumped up quickly, clapping a hand over her mouth and pulling her into the closet.

He tripped over the crate he'd been sitting on, and his back slammed against the wall, the action causing Starfire to stumble and land against him, her body pressing into his.

"Owe." Robin groaned, and Starfire pulled away quickly. She reached behind her, and pulled the closet door shut, giggling lightly.

Darkness surrounded them now, and Robin gulped as he felt his hand brush against Starfire. He didn't know what part of Starfire it was... And that was what bothered him the most. Thankfully, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, and he was relieved that he hadn't done anything, er, inappropriate.

"Are the others close to finding us?"

"I do not know where the others are. But none of them were around when I came in here. I suppose you have done the stumping of them."

Robin laughed lightly, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He could make out Starfire's figure, and he grazed his eyes over her curves.

"I, um, guess I have." he finally responded, after several moments. Reality was hitting him hard. He was alone. In a closet. With a very, very attractive girl, whom he had kissed before. Oh the odds were ever in his favor (A/N: if you got that reference, five gold stars for you.)

"Robin?"

"Uh, yeah, Star?" He asked, suddenly finding it very difficult to breathe. Perhaps he should have chosen a more spacious hideout.

"You are staring at me."

Robin blushed profusely, thankful for the darkness that hid his burning skin.

"Sorry. I got lost in thought."

"Ah. I see. What were you-"

Starfire was cut off by the sound of the closet door opening, and she turned to see Beast Boy and Raven standing there, looking extremely accomplished.

They came in quickly and shut the door, and Robin felt the closet get even smaller. Starfire was practically standing on top of him now, and he was no longer able to concentrate.

"Is Cyborg with you?" Starfire whispered.

"No. He's looking on the roof." Beast Boy responded.

"Excellent!" Starfire said, accidentally bumping against Robin.

"So, why can't we turn the light on in here?" Beast Boy asked, looking around. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Beast Boy, we're hiding."

"Yeah, but a little light won't hurt..." Beast Boy reached up to try to pull the cord that signaled the lights. When he did, he bumped into Starfire, who slammed against Robin.

Both Titans toppled to the ground, Starfire landing on top. Because of the bump, Beast Boy had also fallen forward, landing on top of Raven. Robin groaned, knowing that the situation couldn't possibly get any worse.

And then Cyborg opened the closet door.


	20. Clues

**A/ N: I kinda sorta made this game up off of the top of my head, because I had an idea for a story in mind. But if someone has heard of this game before and knows that it actually is, in fact, a game… it'd be lovely if you could tell me the name. But for now, it shall be called "Clues." Because I fail at coming up with cool names for games. **

* * *

Starfire opened her eyes slowly, feeling refreshed after a long nap. As she sat up, however, she realized why she had been taking that nap. Her body ached all over, and she could feel her muscles protesting as she bent over to retrieve her glass of water off of the table. Her fingers touched something else on the way there, and she picked up the mysterious index card, studying it carefully.

_Come find me. _It read. And that was it. Three simple words that left Starfire completely clueless, wondering who in Xhal's name would send her on a wild goose chase when she felt like this. Studying the card more carefully, however, Starfire realized that it was Robin's handwriting. She sighed and stood up, exiting her room with the card still in hand.

She headed for his room slowly, feeling her body regain strength with every step that she took. But she still couldn't erase the nagging sense that something was wrong. She was Tamaranean. And being Tamaranean meant strength and resilience. But at the moment, Starfire felt like she just wanted to collapse back onto her bed. But the prospect of seeing Robin made her keep going; when she got to the door of his room, she found another clue.

_I see you found the second clue. Hope it didn't take too much energy. _Starfire flipped the index card over, looking for more. She didn't understand the clue, and she sagged against the door while she read the words over and over again. Clearly Robin wanted to test her. He wanted to see if she could follow his clues and find her. And if Robin was challenging her, Starfire would show him that she could do it. They'd been dating for five years, and in that length of time, she had never once let him down.

The training room! Starfire's mind exclaimed, and a small smile formed on her weary face. She needed energy when training. So she was positive that she would find the third clue there. She turned and began heading towards the training room door, feeling her strength go downhill again. Robin really had terribly timing with his games. Granted, he didn't know anything about how she felt. She was keeping her pain concealed from him. Even though she'd been feeling as if she'd been run over by a steam-roller all week. At first, she'd been able to ignore her aching. But it became more and more prominent, until she had to cut her training sessions in half, and wasn't very helpful in battle. Or at least, she didn't feel helpful. But the other Titans hadn't noticed.

The third clue was taped on the training room door, and Starfire pulled it off quickly, scanning the words. She wanted to get to Robin fast. She felt the sudden urge to see him pull at her stomach, and she ran her finger over his messy handwriting.

_Three out of five. Good job, Princess. Glad you didn't think I was joking. _Starfire groaned, realizing that the cards became vaguer as she continued in the game. She clutched this one to her chest and bit her bottom lip as she tilted her head back. The last word had been the clue in the second card. So she decided to go with this lead, heading to the one place that the card could be referring to: Beast Boy's room. Sure enough, the forth clue was taped here, and Starfire pulled it away. She felt immensely accomplished, and noted that the feeling kept her from thinking of her aches and pains. Perhaps Robin knew her better than she thought.

_Four out of five. Now head to your favorite place. It's worth it, I swear. _Starfire grinned and bolted for the roof, dropping the cards she was holding to the ground. When she got to the door that led out there, she saw the fifth and final clue taped to the door. Her heart pounded as she reached for it, knowing that the game would soon be over. But then, why had Robin sent her searching for him? Why had he left her clues?

_Confession: I think you look even more beautiful outside._ Starfire read silently, and she grinned from ear to ear, her face brightening at the words. She pulled the door open carefully, gasping when she saw Robin standing on the roof, in front of a table that had a pizza on top of it. She giggled, knowing that what he lacked in romantic taste, he made up for in cheesiness. And besides, she would have picked pizza over high-end food any day. Especially if she got to see Robin.

"You found all of the clues." Robin noted, smiling at her. He wasn't wearing his mask, and his blue eyes shone as Starfire rushed to hug him. He laughed, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. She felt her knees go weak, but not in a he-just-kissed-me kind of way.

"I did! Please, why did you do all of this?"

"Because, Star. I have something that I, um, wanted to ask you." Robin said. The words sounded unfamiliar coming out of his mouth. He was a nervous wreck, and as he fumbled for the box in his pocket, he remembered why.

"You can ask me anything, Robin." Starfire cooed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. To Robin, this was a romantic gesture. To Starfire, however, it was a way to keep herself upright.

"So, we've been together for a while now. And, we've been through a lot." Robin started, clearing his throat. Starfire nodded, a ringing sound in her head making it hard to concentrate on what he was saying.

_What's happening to me? _She wondered, choking back tears as a wave of pain swept through her body.

"Woah, Star. Please don't start crying already. I'm not done yet, princess." Robin said, tilting her face back to look at him. She could see true concern on his face as he realized that her tears weren't tears of happiness. Something was seriously wrong.

"Starfire, what's wrong?"

"Robin, I do not. I do not-" Starfire struggled to get the words out, but before she could complete the sentence, the world went black, and she collapsed against Robin.

* * *

**A/N: You have no idea how hard it was for me to write that ending. Seriously. I'm thinking about doing a follow-up on this story in my newer Fanfiction, Questions Answered. Tell me what you think. Wanna find out more? Wanna know what happens? Reviews are greatly appreciated. And suggestions are loved. Much love to all of you!**


	21. Clues Part 2

**A/N: -ahem- so, because I left you guys with a terrible cliffie, here's the conclusion to last chapter. I decided to post it here, since you guys were so adamant about figuring out what happened. And special thank you to everyone who's ever reviewed TGTP. 107 reviews?! That's insane! Much love to each of you.**

* * *

"She's what?" Robin breathed out. He couldn't hide the shock in his voice. Nor could he cover up the upsetting look on his face. Even with his mask on, he felt bare and exposed.

"She's sick, Robin. Like, extremely sick." Cyborg repeated, casting his human eye towards the floor. Beast Boy flicked his eyes between the other male Titans, worry clouding his dark green orbs. Raven watched them all cautiously, knowing they were all ticking bombs of raw emotion.

Not that she wasn't upset as well. But Raven was used to not giving in to her emotions. Especially when, if she did, she'd be a mess of tears on the floor. Thinking about Starfire, extremely sick, was terrifying and depressing.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Beast Boy asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"I can't tell Beast Boy. This sickness... It's not human. She needs to go back to Tamaran."

"No." Robin decided quickly, shaking the vision of Starfire leaving from his mind. Absentmindedly, he slid his hand into his pocket and ran his thumb over the black velvet box that he still held on to.

"Robin, if you want her to live, she has to go." Cyborg informed him, knowing what was going on through Robin's mind.

"We can find a way to help her here. We can get professional help. We can-"

"Robin. She won't make it." Cyborg replied. Robin sighed and squeezed his eyes shut tight.

"She needs to go." Beast Boy whispered beside him, even though he didn't like the idea himself. Imagining life without Starfire... It was like imagining Subway without sandwiches. She was the glue that held the Titans together.

"We need to send her soon. So if you guys have any last goodbyes..." Cyborg said, his voice trailing off. They all looked to Robin, knowing he would be the first to go in. He nodded, and turned towards the door to the infirmary.

It smelled like medicine; Robin instantly remembered how much Starfire hated being in the infirmary. But now, watching her on the plastic bed, he imagined that she hated it even more.

"Robin!" Starfire attempted to exclaim, turning her head to look at him. He smiled at her and sat in a chair, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"How ya feeling?" Robin asked. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow, motioning towards the monitors taped to her chest.

"Right. But I mean... Did Cyborg tell you..."

"He has informed me that I must return to my home planet, yes. Though I do not wish to leave the Titans."

"Starfire, you won't be leaving the Titans. You'll always be one of us. No matter where you are." Starfire smiled at him and reached forward, outlining Robin's mask with her free hand.

Realizing what she wanted, Robin reached up and pulled the sticky piece of his disguise off, blinking his bright blue eyes twice. She stared into them, taking in their intensity. She didn't recognize the emotion in them. It was completely foreign.

"Robin. What if something is to happen to me?"

"Starfire, nothing will happen to you."

"But what if it does. What if I am to return to Tamaran, and never return?" Robin studied his girlfriend carefully, taking in the tired lines that had formed on her face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead, pulling back slowly.

"If you never return.. Well then I'm going to get extremely lonely."

Starfire giggled, "surely you would not wait so long for me."

Robin considered this, reaching forward to smooth her hair away from her face. Sure, he could move on if something were to happen to Starfire. He could find someone else to be with. But when he considered what being with someone else would be like, he didn't like it. He wanted to be with Starfire. Only her.

It was like a game - their relationship. A game that had no clear ending or finish line. But Starfire was being sent straight back to start, while Robin was lost in the game's twists and turns.

"I'll wait for you, Star."

"Robin, you cannot-"

"No, Star. I'm waiting for you. I can't be Robin without you. No matter what, I'm always going to be here, protecting Jump City, and waiting for you."

"And if I don't come back?" Starfire inquired. Robin frowned and stood up so that he could lean over her, planting a longing kiss on her lips.

"Starfire, that's not an option."


	22. Egg Hunt

**A/N: please please please check out my profile. On it, I have posted an updating schedule, so that everyone can keep up with their favorite stories! So please, go check that out.**

**Thank you to babytiger5360 for this marvelous idea!**

* * *

_Robin, why are we buying plastic eggs and candy?_

_Robin, why are we boiling eggs?_

_Robin, why are we dying eggs?_

_Robin, why are the eggs being hidden?_

Starfire had asked at least a million questions. And while the Boy Wonder enjoyed helping her, he felt himself cringe every time that she said his name. But he couldn't deny her the chance to learn more about Earth's culture. Besides, this was her first time experiencing an Easter egg hunt; he could understand the confusion.

"Robin, why are you-" Robin turned around and slapped a gloved hand over Starfire's mouth, and she let out a muffled squeal. He laughed, removing his hand to see her mouth hanging open.

"Look, Star. Egg hunts don't really have a deep meaning. It's just a fun way to spend Easter. And the kids at the children's hospital will love it.

"You are certain? Perhaps they would enjoy it more if we gave them candy, instead of making them find it."

Robin chuckled and grabbed Starfire by her waist, pulling her to him in one swift motion. His other hand moved to tilt her chin up, and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'm positive that they'll love this, Star. The hospital is letting them dye some boiled eggs, but they asked us to bring a few extras. Are you wearing your uniform today, or..."

"It is better to wear something more comfortable?"

"Well, you'll be running around, picking up eggs. I mean, if you wanna do it in your miniskirt..." Robin suddenly wished he hadn't suggested changing clothes. But then he mentally slapped himself. This was Starfire. She was innocent and pure and determined. And he was, well, a guy.

"I will go change into my civilian clothes." she chirped, smiling. Robin watched her flounce, deciding at that moment that this was going to be an amazing Easter. There was no doubt about that.

* * *

"Please, why are you standing alone?" inquired Starfire. She was looking down at a little girl, who had no hair, and had large green eyes. she looked up at the Tamaranean worriedly, holding her teddy bear closer to her body. In her other hand, she held an empty pink basket.

"You do not wish to search for the hidden eggs?" Starfire asked, concerned. The other kids were running through the soft grass field like maniacs, picking up any and every egg they could find.

She sank down to her knees in front of the little girl, laying her hands on her jean shorts. She was glad she had worn normal clothes. It wasn't as hot; was much more convenient.

"The other kids don't like me." The little girl confessed, rubbing her cheek against her teddy bear.

"Why would they not like you?"

"I'm different." she whispered. She couldn't meet Starfire's eyes; the Titan frowned at her.

"You do not seem very different. Please, What is your name?"

"My name's Tessie. And, I am different. Mommy used to say that being different made you special. But I'm not special."

"Your mother sounds wise. Where is she?" Starfire asked. Tessie pointed to the sky, holding her teddy bear above her head.

"She's in the sky. She got really, really sick like I am. But that's okay. She's still with me." Tessie said, perking up. She smiled at Starfire and leaned closer to whisper in her ear:

"Sometimes, I can hear her talking to me."

Starfire giggled, "I know how you feel. My mother also passed away. It is a difficult experience, yes?"

Tessie nodded, leaning against Starfire. She was mesmerized by the Titan.

"But I still do not understand how you are different."

"I'm very sick. The other kids get to go home sometimes. I don't. I have to stay here. I don't have a home to go to." Tessie responded. Starfire cringed.

"Well, then perhaps this is your home!"

"A hospital?"

"Yes. I know it may not seem like it... But I know how it feels. Earth is not my original home. But there are people here who love me and take care of me. Like the people here take care of you."

Tessie giggled and wrapped her arms around Starfire's neck, "I want my home to be with you."

Starfire smiled and pulled away, straightening up Tessie's bear before it fell.

"I do not believe you would like it in Titan's Tower. But perhaps I may visit you here?"

Tessie nodded quickly in encouragement, flashing Starfire a mega smile.

"If you visit me here, I can show you my books and my dolls."

"Tessie!" a small voice shouted, and Starfire saw a young boy with black hair and bright blue eyes approaching them, smiling at Tessie.

"That's Rick." Tessie said, waving at the boy.

"Why aren't you hunting eggs?"

"I was talking to Starfire."

"Oh! Well I know a place where a bunch of eggs are hidden. And," he paused, dropping his voice to a whisper, "I think they have special candy in them."

Tessie squealed, grabbing Rick's hand and pulling him towards the field, leaving Starfire behind. She watched them go, not sure of why the picture made her her heart flutter.


	23. Clues part 3

**For everyone who requested this. Sorry it's taken so long to update... First week of school was hectic.**

* * *

Dick Grayson stood on the roof of Titan's Tower, blue eyes squinted as he looked out across Jump City. He had long ago given up wearing his mask. Besides, even with the change to "Nightwing," everyone knew who he was. Dick Grayson. Robin. Nightwing. People had long ago figured out that they were all the same person.

A lot had changed in ten years. Jump City had become a calm city. The villains were becoming old and restless, and the Titans had slowly become more and more powerful, gaining members and perfecting their strategies. In fact, the city was so peaceful that the Titans had considered leaving. But one thing kept them there.

Starfire had to come back at some point. When they had sent her to Tamaran, she'd been incredibly sick. But surely she'd been healed by now. Unless something had happened to her while she was there...

Dick shook his head, ridding the thought the moment it entered his mind. Someone would have alerted them if she'd gotten worse or been harmed. He'd left a communicator with Galfore, after all. And he'd left hoping Starfire would be okay.

And so the Titans stayed in Jump City. They spent most of their times playing video games and eating pizza; they were still there.

Dick sighed and ran his hands through his disheveled black hair, casting his blue eyes up to the stars. He found it funny that the stars - which looked so far away - were actually closer than they seemed. Yet the one Star he wanted to be close to. Well, she was too far away for his liking.

She wasn't even on his planet. Or in his solar system, for that matter. And without her, Dick saw no point in calling Earth his home. Something moved in the sky, and Dick felt his heart skip a beat. But he knew subconsciously that it couldn't be her. It was probably an airplane. A bird. A... A boy?

Dick squinted his eyes, watching as the boy grew closer, flying towards him in a fluid, free pattern that seemed all too familiar. Spotting the man on the roof, the boy stopped and floated a few feet away, bobbing up and down slightly in the air.

"Who are you?" Dick asked, straightening up. He was prepared for combat, if that was what it would come to. But something in the boy's green eyes told him he wasn't looking for a fight.

"Are you Robin?"

"Kid, I haven't used that name in a while."

"Oh, but, you are Robin?" The boy asked. Dick nodded and stepped away from the edge of the roof to give the boy room to land.

"Yeah. But you can call me Dick."

The boy chuckled, "what kind of name is that?"

Dick shrugged, unsure of what to say, "and your name is..."

"Nightfire." The boy chirped, smiling brightly. Dick couldn't figure out why he looked so familiar. But the name alone suggested why.

"You're a Tamaranian, aren't you?"

"Half Tamaranian." The boy clarified, pacing on the roof nervously. Dick watched him carefully, puzzled.

"What do you mean..."

"My mother was Tamaranian, yes. My father, was human, though. That's why I can speak English. Without, ya know, having to go through the whole lip contact thing."

Dick laughed and crossed his arms over his chest, pondering over the boy.

"So I guess you're pretty special then."

"Only one of my kind."

"And do you live on Tamaran?"

"Sometimes."

Dick cocked his head to the side, "Sometimes?"

"Sometimes I come here."

It occurred to Dick that he had better things to do than talk to a stranger on the roof of Titan's Tower. But he continued the conversation anyway, "and why is that?"

The boy hesitated, "to see you."

Dick froze, trying to figure out what to say. Instead of words, he let out a low, "uhhh."

Nightfire sighed, "Sorry, that, uh, sounded weird. I just... I'm not sure that I should tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I. Well, let me start from the beginning."

"Okay..." Dick said, perplexed.

"My mother died while giving birth to me." Nightfire's voice broke, and Dick was fully prepared to run downstairs and into his room. He couldn't do crying kids. He wouldn't know what to do if this boy broke down in front of him.

Nightfire continued, "I was raised by her kanorfka, who was like a father to me. I never knew who my mother was, or who my real father was. But I knew that I was different. I sometimes spoke to myself in a language that wasn't Tamaranian. Galfore informed me that it was English. And then he told me about who I was.

"He said that my mother was a strong Tamaranian. That she loved my father, but she had to leave him, and he had to stay on Earth. He told me stories of both of them. He told me about how my mother was a kind, gentle princess. And my father was a mysterious hero."

Dick stopped breathing. He knew where the story was going. He knew what the young boy in front of him was saying, and he knew why the boy seemed so familiar. Those bright green eyes. That black hair and pale skin. The high cheekbones and unnatural height. But it couldn't be true. His theory couldn't be right.

"H-How old are you?" Dick asked carefully, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'm ten. And," Nightfire held his hand out to reveal a communicator, dusty and old. Dick gasped and grabbed it from him slowly, "Ro-Dick. I think I'm your son."


End file.
